Bully: Sophomore Year
by KatieLeeBooks
Summary: As the fall leaves begin their descent, so does the start of a brand new year at Bullworth Academy. A new year always brings new things, and in the year of 2006, Katherine Hawthorne's life and the lives of those at Bullworth will change forever when she decides to take a stand as the new student at the toughest school in America.
1. Chapter I: This Is Your School Part I

_Hey guys! What's up? I usually never write at the top of my stories because nobody reads them, but I thought I would. Craziness in this story, right? It's so effin long! It's 17 pages baby! Longest chapter I have ever written! Craziness~! Well, enjoy!_

_Love & UFOs,_

_KatieLee_**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter I:**_

_This Is Your School Part I:_

_First Day Drama, Blues, and Enemies Too…_

_Second Day Classes, Madness, and All Around Messes…_

* * *

Pulling up to my new school, I could feel a sense of dread. It was raining, hard. It was dark out and gloom hung in the air. The perfect epitome of Monday…

Bullworth didn't seem so bad. I wasn't use to a boarding school but, the private school system I was. We are basically privileged little brats, who got a better education and were forced to wear uniforms. At least that's what all my public school friends thought.

I could see a woman standing at the school gates looking PO'd. My dad turned to me.

"Katie, now remember, you don't know anything about the people here. Take it slow."

"Yeah, Katie, remember, be mysterious." My mom exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure, whatever. I'll see you guys in the summer." I said and stepped out of the car.

"Okay, sweetie, we love you!" My mom shouted from the window.

I cringed. _Way to go mom…_

"Yeah, love you too guys." I said and walked over to the woman.

"I'm Ms. Danvers. You must be Ms. Katherine Hawthorne." The woman said.

"It's Katie." I explained, a bit peeved that Ms. Danvers had used my full name.

"We mustn't keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting." Ms. Danvers exclaimed enthusiastically, not even taking into consideration of what I just said.

_Perfect. She's crazy, mad in love…_

As we walked into the building, I looked around. Everyone was staring at me like I was an alien with fifty heads… Needless to say, I was the one everyone was talking about. When Ms. Danvers and I made it to the top of the steps, I was literally knocked over by some boy who was running away from a hoard of adults in suits and ties.

"Who are they?" I asked, getting up.

"Those are the perfects." Ms. Danvers explained.

"Who are they chasing?" I asked.

"James Hopkins." She mumbled and led me into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office.

_James Hopkins, huh?_

"Ah! Ms. Hawthorne! Take a seat. Take a seat. Thank you Ms. Danvers." Dr. Crabblesnitch said.

"You're welcome, sir." Her face was a glow as she left the room.

"Ms. Hawthorne, it says here that you are an outstanding student with an amazing amount of academic, athletic, and artistic abilities. The three essentially A's, as I call them." He explained.

I chuckled for his poor joke.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"Ms. Hawthorne, I'm glad you chose Bullworth as your school of choice, but I must warn you, we here at Bullworth do not tolerate troublemakers." Just then, the perfects dragged in a beaten up, tired looking boy, as I remember was James Hopkins.

"Ah! Mr. Hopkins. I'll be with you in a minute. As I said, Ms. Hawthorne, we here at Bullworth do not tolerate troublemakers." I heard James snort.

"Uh, thank you, sir." I said.

"Oh! Ms. Hawthorne, here's your uniform." He handed me a blouse and a skirt.

"Um, sir." I said.

"Yes, Ms. Hawthorne, what is it?"

"Well, at my old school, the girl had to wear skirts but, there was an incident with a teacher and a couple of student girls because of the skirts and… I've still been pretty shaken. So, could I wear the boys' uniform?" All Dr. Crabblesnitch could think of was Mr. Burton and law suits. She was an excellent student, not to mention her family paid the full tuition.

"Of course, Ms. Hawthorne. Here you are." He handed me khaki pants, a blouse, and a sweater vest. _Fail… This uniform fails…_

"Thank you, sir." I left the office and bumped into someone.

"Oh hello. I'm Beatrice. I'm here to help you around the school." The girl was a little taller than I was.

"Oh cool. Thanks."

"No problem-." Beatrice was cut off by a snort.

"She won't give you the proper tour like I can." A boy leaning up against the doorway said.

"Shut up, Gary!" Beatrice exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, be quiet nerd." He sneered.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! There's no need for that." I said. "I'll take both of your tours."

Gary snorted again.

"You might want to change into your uniform now." Beatrice said.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I ran into the nearest girl's bathroom and changed.

When I walked out, Beatrice was there waiting for me. She crinkled her nose when she saw me.

"Why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" She asked.

"Because I can." I said blankly and began to walk.

Beatrice hurried after me and showed me around. By the time we got to the cafeteria, Gary had somehow slipped his way back into torturing us again.

"See, those kids?" Gary asked me, pointing to a table with some boys wearing green.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Those are my friends!" Beatrice exclaimed excitedly.

"Otherwise known as the nerds. Complete social outcasts." Gary explained.

"Hey!" Beatrice shot him a glare.

"They don't seem that bad." I said for Beatrice's sake.

She smiled at me.

"They're actually sneaky bastards. Their turf is the library." Gary explained.

Again Beatrice shot him another glare.

"Those kids over there are the preps. They're all money and condescending attitudes." Gary explained in a snobbish accent.

I giggled.

"So like trust fund fairies." I said. I remember all the snobby rich kids who got whatever they wanted because their parents donated big bucks to the school.

"Exactly! Very good, Hawthorne. You're learning very quickly." Gary smirked at me.

"Those guys over there are the greasers." Gary began.

"Like in the musical, _Grease_? They're probably all about hair, smoking, and mechanics, right?" I asked.

"And again, very good Hawthorne."

"Thank you."

"And last, but not least, the jocks."

"They rule the school?"

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Jimmy Hopkins rules the school now."

"You mean the short, ginger kid with an attitude of having a pole shoved up his ass?"

Gary howled with laughter.

"Exactly! Hawthorne, exactly!" Gary gasped between breathes.

"Come on, Katie; let me introduce you to my friends." Beatrice said, pulling me along.

"Fair warning, Ms. Hawthorne, the tubby nerd with his fly down prefers blondes." Gary wiggled his eyebrows at me and left, smirking.

I cringed. _Nooooooooooooo!_

After meeting all the nerds, awkwardly. Beatrice led me to the girls' dorm and left me to unpack.

"Hey. You must be the new girl. I'm Zoe. Zoe Taylor." The tall red head stood up and held out her hand.

I stared at her and her massive tallness.

"Well, aren't you gonna shake my hand… Or at least say something?" Zoe asked awkwardly.

"Oh sorry. I was just admiring your, um, talliness…ness…" I said.

"Um, thanks…?" There was an awkward silence between us.

"So…" I said.

"Yeah…" Zoe muttered.

"So, we're roommates now, right?" I asked.

"That's right. I tried to clean up, but me and a broom don't mix." Zoe smiled at me.

"I know exactly what you mean." I smiled back.

"This is your bed, so, set yourself up and you can probably start class today or tomorrow."

"Cool."

I set up my stuff, unpacked, then plopped down onto my bed for some peace. But Zoe didn't believe in peace and quiet for too long.

"So how'd you get sent to this dump? Divorce, re-marriage, expulsion, bad behavior, or just plain bad luck?" Zoe asked.

"No, my dad got a new job here, or, well, close by and sent me here because I was use to the private school life. You know uniforms, one on one teaching, and snotty rich kids. The works." I explained. "But I didn't know the walls were going to be so, um, pink."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So why are you here?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Oh…"

And another awkward silence passed between us. Suddenly, we heard a scream.

"Pervert! There's a pervert in here!"

_Really? This place was like that?_

Zoe and I leapt from our beds and ran down the hall. An older woman was speaking to the girl, who was trembling.

"Where did he go, young lady?" The older woman asked.

"He's right there!" The young girl pointed at me.

"Wait a minute! I'm a girl!" I shouted loudly.

The whole hall was filled with silence. Then a cruel laugh was heard.

"Sure, we have a Femme-boy, but now we have a dyke. Could this school get any weirder?"

"Mandy." Zoe growled.

I wasn't too happy either. I began to walk towards where I thought Mandy was. The girl was in a cheerleading outfit and was walking away, satisfied.

"Hey whore!" I shouted loudly.

She whipped around and glared at me.

"What do you want, tranny?" She hissed.

I slowly walked up to her and pulled the collar of her cheerleading outfit down so that her face was directly level with mine.

"If you'd like to keep all of your teeth, I suggest you leave me the hell alone, or else." I growled.

I gave her collar a violent tug and walked away. I saw all the stares and gawks as I walked back to my room and plopped back onto my bed. I groaned.

"That was so awesome! Mandy totally shit herself, there. Oh! That was great!" Zoe shouted as she entered our room.

I groaned again. I didn't want any enemies here. I just wanted to blend in till I left at the end of this year. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Hello~! Earth to Katie!" Zoe shouted.

"Huh? Who? What? When? Where? I didn't do it!" She had scared the crap out of me.

Zoe howled with laughter. I glared at her, but then began to laugh too.

"Is life here at Bullworth always gonna suck this bad?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zoe said.

I groaned once again and fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was 4:30 A.M. I groaned. It was too damn early, but now I wouldn't be able to get back asleep again. I sat up and decided to work out before school started.

I changed into a tank top and some shorts. I grabbed my sneakers and headed for the football field. As I remembered, the field had a track. When I got there, no one was around. I looked at my watch, it read 4:45 A.M. Okay, so at 5:15 A.M. I'll be done.

So, I just took off. Around and around the track. The only sound I could hear was my breathing. That helped me concentrate. I could completely ignore the pain in my legs, feet, and lungs.

I slowed down and looked at my watch. 5:09. _Tired…_ I sped up again and kept going. By slowing down, I could then feel the pain. The excruciating pain. _My feet! My feet! Ahhhh!_

I slowed down and stopped. I didn't need to know if it was 5:10 or 5:15, I needed to stop. I fell back onto the field, closed my eyes, and breathed. Well, not breathing, more like wheezing, coughing, gasping, and hacking. I literally sounded like a dying animal.

I got up, headed for the girls' dorm, and took a shower. Everyone was still asleep so I decided to change and go to the cafeteria. There I met the cook.

"Hey, brat, what do you want?" She hissed.

"Sleep." I groaned. I plopped down at a table and laid my head down.

"Sweetie, you don't sound too good. What happened?" Her voice was filled with curiosity and less concern.

"I just jogged for about a half an hour around the track. I am tired, hungry, and sore."

The cook said nothing; she just stared at me like I had three heads. Clearly, exercise was a foreign concept to her.

"Well, you want a muffin?" My head shot up.

I remember Beatrice told me how terrible the cafeteria food was. I thought she was kidding, but when I questioned her, all she did was turn green. I didn't ask her again.

"It's from my secret stash." The cook explained, smirking.

I followed her into the kitchen and watched her as she rummaged through the cupboards. She had sat me down on a stool.

"Ah ha!" I almost fell over at her loud interjection.

She handed me a muffin. I almost cried. Almost. I bit into it and that's when the tears came. Beautiful, wonderful food, how happy you make me.

I wolfed it down and the cook began to laugh.

"That's what I love to see." She said quietly.

"Hmm?" I said with a mouth full of muffin.

"I love to see someone enjoy my food, but Bullworth's made me bitter… So my food's the same way…"

It was quiet between us. I got up from the stool I had been sitting at and looked at her.

"Everyone's been telling me how bad it is here, but it can't be this bad can it?" I asked.

The cook just stared at me with sad eyes. I just left her there, saying nothing else, but I did hear her faintly whisper something.

"You have no idea, kid. You have no idea."

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" Zoe asked while she was getting ready.

"I went to the track to run." I explained.

"Why?" Is exercise rarely done here?

"Because I couldn't get back to sleep."

"When did you wake up?"

"4:30."

"What!"

"I went to sleep early so it's only normal for me to wake up early."

"You're weird."

"I know." I smirked.

After everyone was done getting ready, they made it to the cafeteria. I left Beatrice to go to her friends and I followed Zoe to a table. Seated there was Zoe, a small boy, Gary, and Jimmy Hopkins.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, Katie, sit here." Zoe patted a seat next to herself.

I sat down and looked around at the funny group. They looked like misfits, but Jimmy was the king of the school so, does that mean they're his posse? If so, he has a weird looking posse. I suddenly realized Zoe was talking to me.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"I said, 'This is Peter Kowalski, but you can call him Petey. He's the Head Boy.'" Zoe explained. In that moment all I could think of was my little best friend Joe and Harry Potter.

"Hi." Petey said nervously.

"Hey." I said.

"This is Gary-." Zoe began.

"We've met. So, Hawthorne how was talking with the nerds? Did the tubby one try to get in your pants?"

I cringed.

"He flirted with me, but he's really, emphasis on the really, not my type." I said.

Gary howled with laughter.

"You're a funny one, Hawthorne." He said.

"Um, thanks." I said.

"Anyways, this is-." Poor Zoe was getting interrupted by everyone today.

"I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Hopkins." He gave me a hard look as if to say don't mess with me.

"King of the school, right?" I asked.

"Right." The look he gave me didn't change.

I cringed. His eyes never left me the whole time I was at the table. It was starting to creep me out.

"So, Katherine-." Petey began.

"It's Katie." I corrected him.

"Oh. So, Katie, what classes do you have today?"

"Uh, Art and then Gym. Wow! I only have two classes. Is this even printed right?"

"Um, Katie, the classes are for two and a half hours. They're split up on different days."

"What! No way!"

"Why? How did you do it at your school?"

"We had seven, forty-five minute classes. They were mixed up, but this is crazy."

"Yeah."

"I can't sit in one place for two and a half hours. I'll go crazy!"

Everyone at the table was silent.

"What?" I asked.

"Gary." Petey, Jimmy, and Zoe said in unison.

"Hey!" Gary retorted.

I laughed. _These guys are pretty fun to be around… I think I'll like it here._

* * *

Art… Was interesting… Ms. Philips is quite the character. She's cool in all, but a little… Eccentric… _Isn't everyone at this school, though?_ She reminds me of my old art teacher, now she was an awesome teacher.

Gym, I was a little afraid of. Zoe had told me that Bullworth hired a new gym teacher. When we filed into the gym, no one was there. Suddenly, an odd figure appeared in the doorway of the gym.

"Hey kiddies!" A woman in her mid-thirties (very attractive, I might add) stumbled to the front of the room. She fell over and began to giggle.

"What's up?" She said slurred after she got up. She giggled again.

"Ma'm are you on something?" I asked aloud.

"Yes! And I'm not afraid to say it!" She was starting to scare us with all of the swaying and screaming she was doing.

"Where are the boys?" She asked suddenly.

"Um, not here." Mandy said.

"Why?" She swayed over to Mandy. Mandy looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Because, junkie, the classes aren't co-ed. Mr. Burton teaches the boys. You teach the girls. So, take your cougar fantasies somewhere else." I said.

She swayed over to me now and tired to glare at me, but was finding it difficult to make her eyes squint and act mad when she was all loopy. I shot her my best glare and she backed off.

"Well, this sucks. I thought I was gonna have fun this year with all the high school boys." She grumbled.

We all cringed at the thought of her getting it on with the boys in Bullworth.

"What were you hoping to gain from teaching the boys, as well?" I asked. _Might as well bust her…_

"Sex, of course, little girl. What did you think? I was actually going to teach?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. That was what I was shooting for."

She smirked.

"Listen, ladies. Free choice, today. Do whatever you want, but play nice because I won't be here. I'll be scoping out your boyfriends in the other gym." She left with a cackled and stumbled out of the gym.

It was silent. Rage-filled silence was everywhere. All the single girls couldn't have cared less if the new teacher went all the way with every boy, but Lola and Mandy were not happy. This new teacher wouldn't lay a finger on their boyfriends, but there was nothing they could do about it. She was gone and they were stuck in the gym.

"Alright, ladies! Now that we're stuck in this dump, we're going to play a 'friendly' game of dodge ball. And oh! Did I mention that I decide the teams?" Mandy snickered.

We all knew this wouldn't end well.

"Okay, I'm out." I said and began to walk away.

"Wait! Katie, don't go! We need your help!" Beatrice said, grabbing my arm.

"No way! I'm not about to get my ass kicked for nothing!" I said, shaking her off.

"Please, Katie."

I thought about it for a minute. One of my new found friends is asking for my help and I'm denying her. This would be a great opportunity to get back at Mandy for throwing paper wads at me that read: 'Tranny!'

"Fine. I'll do it, but I better not get hit in the face or it's on you." I said.

I walked back to the group of girls forming around Mandy. She was barking orders at everyone. Clearly, if someone is gawking at your boyfriend it is your life mission to make everyone around feel just as miserable as you are. _I think Mandy has officially completed her purpose in life…_

"Okay, cool girls with me. Others… Are the other team." Mandy snickered.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

Things were bad. Surprisingly, Mandy had a good arm. A damn good arm. She took out, like, five people at once. Pinky and Lola weren't that bad, themselves. We, on the other hand, were falling apart. Nothing was at stake, we just wanted to win, that, or we were avoiding at all cost of getting our asses kicked.

After most of the players (our players) were down, the only ones left were me, Zoe, Beatrice, Eunice, Pinky, Mandy, Lola, and Christy. It was a tense game. Mandy was throwing like no tomorrow and Lola could really catch. It seemed as if though we didn't stand a chance. But, never underestimate the power of Zoe Taylor and Katie Hawthorne combined to create the strongest dodge ball force the world has ever seen. _Okay, I'm over exaggerating…_

Soon, all there was left was Zoe, me, Mandy, and Lola. Poor Beatrice and Eunice were taken down at the same time. The inescapable double play. Play it off Eunice's stomach and any target near Eunice will have to accept defeat. The hard way.

"Hey, Rudolph the red head reindeer, incoming!" Mandy shouted.

"Zoe! Look out!" I shouted.

The poor red head didn't know what hit her. Literally. She was bending down to pick up a ball and boom! She was out like a light.

"It's just you, Tranny." Mandy cackled.

"Yeah, me and Whore 1 and 2." I shot back.

"You bitch!" The ball was flying at me.

I did the only sensible thing to do. I pulled 'The Matrix'. Yeah, unclassy, I know, but if done correctly, can be the sickest thing ever. But, at trying to attempt this move, my fingers were grazed by the ball. Doing the only thing I could think of, I grabbed at the ball in mid fall and brought it close to me.

I opened my eyes to find Mandy sitting on the bleachers, shooting daggers at me. I got her out. _I got her out? I… GOT HER OUT! WOOHOO!_

"Whore 1 is out of here!" I shouted, pumping my fist into the air.

"Whore 2 is still here, freak." Lola hissed, chucking the ball at me.

She was a good thrower, but not as great as Mandy. She was easy to dodge, but her catching skills were flawless. If I tried to throw the ball at her, I would be out for sure. I had to think quickly. But, what could I do? I had the ball and Lola was dead locked on me. It was a stale mate for sure if I couldn't somehow get Lola distracted.

"Yo, Lola, my queen, my baby." A voice echoed in the gym.

"Johnny? Oh, Johnny!" Lola looked away from me to the front door.

"Huh?" She said aloud.

"Nightie night, Lola." I shouted, as I whipped the ball at her head.

She whipped her head around just in time to get smacked in the face with the ball. And that was the end of the game. It was all over. The losers had won.

I ran over to Beatrice.

"You're crazy for doing that." I said to her.

"Ey, babe, it wasn't a problem." Beatrice said, imitating the best she could of a Greaser.

"Oh man! Everyone's gonna hear about this!" Zoe squealed, excitedly. Something about being around rising stars got Zoe excited.

"You little-." Mandy began as she stomped over to me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… Whoa. I don't want any trouble." I said, backing up.

"Well, you're going to get in some trouble, tranny. Not only did you humiliate me in front of the whole female body of this school, you did it in dodge ball. Plus, you ruined my hair" Mandy hissed.

"So what? It's your hair. You can fix it later."

A deadly silence filled the room. _There are a lot of those here…_

"What did you say?" Mandy growled. Her face looked all twisted.

"You can just fix your hair later. There's no need to-." I was interrupted by Mandy ranting.

"You're gonna get what's coming to you, tranny. Just you wait." Mandy shrieked and walked away.

_My life_ _**is now **__officially__...__**OVER.**_

_

* * *

_

"A name change is a suggestion." Beatrice said as she grabbed her tray.

"I'm not scared of her, Beatrice. She can pick on me all she wants. I don't care what she thinks." I explained, filling my plate with unknown goop.

"But-but-but-but, she'll destroy you." Beatrice whispered.

"So what? She can destroy my reputation. I don't care. It's not gonna matter when I grow up. She's not worth my time, energy, or attention."

"But!"

"No buts. Now come on, let's go find a table."

She followed me to our usual table. Surprisingly, it was empty. Neither Gary, Jimmy, Petey, nor Zoe was at the table. Suddenly, the doors of the cafeteria burst open and in came Zoe and a huge crowd of kids all swarmed around her.

"And then, she bent back like in 'The Matrix' and she caught the ball with one hand. It was so sick." She explained to the crowd of kids.

They 'ouhh'd' and 'ahh'd' as her story got more and more elaborate. Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder.

"Is it true? What you did in gym today, did you really take out Mandy and Lola?" It was Jimmy.

"Uh, I don't know how much Zoe has fabricated the story, but yeah, I took them out. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing… I was just wondering." He shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled away to the lunch (well, dinner, in this case) line.

Beatrice gave me a weird look.

"I think he likes you." She said blankly, still giving me that weird look.

"No way, man. We're just friends. I mean, I think we're friends. I don't know exactly." I rambled.

"Mhm!" Beatrice said.

"Would you shut up, he's coming back!" I hissed, teasingly.

We both began to laugh. Jimmy came over to the table and gave us a look. We stopped to look at each other and began to laugh again. He sat down and Beatrice and I grew silent.

"Well, Beatrice if you believe that then why don't you ask Jimmy, yourself?" I asked aloud.

"Ask me what?" Jimmy asked, menacingly.

"That um, that… Do you like Katie?"

"What! I barely know her!"

"See, Beatrice! I told you!"

"But!"

"Women's intuition is a fluke."

"But!"

"I'm just joshing, Beatrice."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

Things grew very silent at the table. We just ate (well, actually we just stared at the goop on our plates called food).

"So, I heard you guys have a new gym teacher…" Jimmy mumbled.

"She's a crack head and a cougar." I explained.

"What!"

"She was scoping you guys out during your gym class."

"Can this school get any weirder?" Beatrice groaned.

"I think it can." I said.

Jimmy and Beatrice looked towards the spectacle heading towards us. Zoe was strutting over to the table with her giant crowd following after her.

"And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the great Katie herself." Zoe announced enthusiastically.

The crowd began to form around me. Kids were blurting out questions and asking for autographs. I really didn't know what to say, so I just sign pieces of paper and smiled. It was nice to be noticed for something for once.

I could feel Jimmy eying me the whole time. He had stopped when the crowds died down and Gary and Petey arrived, but the creepy feeling never left. It almost felt like a tingling sensation in the back of my head and neck.

Finally, dinner was over and everyone got up and headed back to the dorms. It was chilly outside. Our gang of misfits walked and talked till we had to go our separate ways.

"Hey Katie!" Someone shouted.

I whipped my head around. The only one looking at me was Jimmy. I pointed to myself and he nodded.

I looked back at Zoe and Beatrice, but they were already gone. I jogged over to Jimmy, who had his hands in his pockets and was staring up at the sky.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to the girls' dorm." He mumbled.

"Huh? I can't hear you. Speak up."

He let out an annoyed breath and looked at me.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to the girls' dorm." He said.

I was surprised and a little confused.

"Um, Jimmy, the girls' dorm is, like, right there." I said.

His face twisted into a frustrated frown.

"But, um, thanks. I would really like that." I said quickly. I didn't want him yelling at me.

His face loosened up, but the frown remained.

We both began to walk together silently. As I watched him, Jimmy's eyebrows twitched in frustration and annoyance as we grew closer and closer to the girls' dorm.

"So-." I began.

"Did that really happen? Was there really an incident with a teacher and skirts at your old school?" Jimmy blurted out.

I laughed. Jimmy frowned in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"I lied." I finally managed to say.

"What?"

"I lied. There was no incident. I made it up because I didn't want to wear the girls' uniform." I said after I finished laughing.

"But, why?"

"Because I hate skirts. They're annoying and weird. And the only reason they were invented was satisfy the sick, twisted fantasies of men. And to just dumb us all down into thinking that being dumb and slutty is attractive. I wear pants because they're comfortable, not skirts because they're so short you can practically see my uterus." I explained.

Jimmy looked at me strangely. He couldn't figure out if I was a feminist or just plain crazy.

"I don't like slutty girls. I hate them with every fiber of my being. And that's that. I choose to be classy." I said in a huff.

"That's cool. I respect that." Jimmy said, quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like you said, you're classy and I like that about you."

I smiled at him. We finally made it to the girls' dorm and he was holding the door open for me.

"Thanks Jimmy. I appreciate that. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"No problem. Good night." He said.

"Yeah. Good night." I walked in and Jimmy shut the door behind me.

I walked up the stairs feeling good. It was peaceful. No one was screaming or talking. It was just quiet. When I made it to my room that was a different story. Like I said before, Zoe does not believe in peace and quiet.

"What was that all about?" Zoe asked, smirking.

Beatrice smiled at me and waved. She was just visiting until Ms. Peabody, the house mother, came in and told us lights out.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"What did you and Jimmy talk about?" Zoe asked. Her smirk never leaving her face.

"He asked me about why I was wearing the boys' uniform."

"He didn't just do that, he walked you to the dorm. Everyone is talking about it. Didn't you see us staring in the window?"

"What! You guys were watching!"

"Well, what did you expect? You two were the only ones out there."

"We were?" I didn't even notice. I guess my angry ranting blinded me from what was going on around me.

"Yeah. I can't believe you didn't hear us all squeal when he held the door open for you! I didn't know he was such a romantic…" I tuned Zoe out. I couldn't believe this.

_Had he known? Did he see all the girls? Did he hear the squeals? Oh God! This is so embarrassing! Did he do this on purpose? Was he trying to gain a bigger image? Why did he want to walk me to the dorm? Wouldn't have that made him late for curfew? Oh God! Did he have to run all the way over to the boys' dorm?_

The thoughts just kept coming. It took me awhile to realize that Zoe was shouting my name.

"What! What! What happened!" I asked hazily.

"I was trying to tell you that Ms. Peabody just came in and said it's lights out so…" She explained.

"Oh, right. Thanks Zoe." I said quickly.

I changed quickly, jumped into bed, and turned off my light. I turned to face the window. Directly in front of me was the boys' dorm. I couldn't help but worry if Jimmy made it back to the dorm in time. Today's events flooded back into my mind and I couldn't push them away. _Tonight is going to be a long night…_


	2. Chapter I: This Is Your School Part II

**My God, I'm back. Yep, I just finished this tonight. I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating this in... FOREVAH! I am so sorry. Life. Is. Complicated. But to make up for it I wrote this extremely long chapter :3 it's 20 pages. I think I've said before that I hate author's notes in the beginnings because one, it takes away from the story and two, nobody reads them. But, I'm happy you did! 3 sooo I will let you read now. So please enjoy while I go to bed. _**

* * *

_**Chapter I:**_

_This Is Your School Part II:_

_Third Day Doughnut Runs, Subject Runs, Photo Runs_

_Fourth Day Secret Package, Secrets Passed, Secret Passage_

* * *

I woke up suddenly. Looking at my clock, I saw that it was 4:30. _Damn you, internal clock!_ I slipped out of bed and changed into workout clothes. When I made it to the field, I broke out into a jog. I made sure that the temptation to look at my watch was under control.

I hated running around a track. You could totally tell you were working out and wouldn't want to try. If you were in the woods, you wouldn't see the same things over and over. It would be more fun. I concentrated on my breathing and let myself slip into a haze. No thinking. Just the sound of my own breathing.

I stopped and looked at my watch. 5:15. I groaned. I was in the mood for a doughnut, but none of the shops were open at this hour. I trudged slowly back to the girls' dorm, hoping that it would be close to 6:00 before I got there.

It was a long walk back to the girls' dorm. I usually ran to the field and began my jog, but as I looked around I finally realized how nice Bullworth looked. Without all the bullying, fighting, and trash, Bullworth actually looked good. I liked vintage, and Bullworth was New England vintage. Just the way I liked it.

By the time I made it back to the girls' dorm, it was 5:35. Zoe would definitely not be up for getting doughnuts at this hour. After I changed, I walked outside. The first thing I saw was the boys' dorm. Then it hit me.

Jimmy. I had never really got to talk to the tough-looking, ginger kid. Out of all of our gang of misfits, Jimmy was the one I knew the least of. I decided that I would take him with me. Hopefully, he wouldn't kill me because I woke him up so early.

I quickly and quietly made my way to the boys' dorm, avoiding perfects along the way. I finally made it to the boys' dorm and I looked through the first window. _Nope._ The next. _Nope._ And so on. I decided that his room was on the next floor.

I slipped my way into the building, undetected. I looked around. _Oh my God! This is terrible! They're living in a pig sty!_ I felt something bumped up against my leg. I held back a scream. Petey had told me before that the boys' dorm did have rats at night. I quickly made my way up the stairs, cringing at every creak it made.

I froze at the top step. _What am I doing? I don't even know where Jimmy's room is! This was such a bad idea! I can't just go opening the doors to every room. I'll be caught for sure._ Panic overtook me. I couldn't just leave. I would feel like such a stalker. _I guess checking every room is what I'm going to have to do._

I tiptoed my way over to the first door on the right. I slowly began to turn the handle. _Please be Jimmy's. Please be Jimmy's. PLEASE BE JIMMY'S!_ Fortunately, I found what I was looking for. Jimmy was sound asleep in his bed, snoring peacefully.

I closed the door and began to make my way over to his bed when a thought crossed me and made me stop and, again, regret I was ever doing this. _How am I going to wake him up? It's like 5:55. Waking him up might be the end of me._ I stood there, frozen in mid step, contemplating whether or not to waking the sleeping boy in front of me. I must have looked like an idiot.

Finally, after a long battle with myself, I began to tiptoe my way over to the bed.

"Jimmy." I whispered.

_Nothing._

"Jimmy." I whispered again, internally pleading that he would wake up and save me from awkwardly having to shake him awake.

_Nothing._

"Jimmy!" I hissed quietly.

_Damn, this kid is a sound sleeper. Oh well, time for the shaking._

He was lying on his side, which helped. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. He stirred, but still kept on sleeping.

"Jimmy." I said, shaking him some more.

_This is like poking the sleeping lion at the zoo. The stupidest thing a person could ever do._

I looked over at the clock, it read 6:05. _Come on, Jimmy! Wake up!_

I bent over and whispered in his ear.

"Jimmy, come on. Wake up. I want to talk to you for a minute."

"Hmm?" Jimmy mumbled, hazily.

"Jimmy. Wake up."

"What time is it?" _Why does everyone ask that when you wake them up at ungodly hours in the morning?_

"6:07."

He groaned.

"Go away. Too early." He said, putting his pillow over his face.

I yanked the pillow away from him, which caused him to sit up and glare at me. I dropped the pillow on the ground.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I want you to come with me." I said.

"Where?"

"Where is not important. Now, get dressed."

"No."

"No? What do you mean 'No.'?"

"No means no. I don't wanna go anywhere with you."

He flopped back onto his bed and pulled his blanket over him. I yanked it away. I noticed he was only wearing an undershirt and his boxers. I looked at his face, trying hard not to blush.

"Give it back!" He hissed.

"No."

"No?"

"Like you said, no means no."

"Damn you."

"You too, buddy."

"Come on, Katie. I'm tired."

"No. Come with me and I'll let you sleep."

"Fine, but seriously, if this is a joke, I'll kick your ass and I don't care that you are a girl."

I laughed. I turned around and let him change. When I was allowed to turn around, I saw Jimmy in some jeans, white sneakers, and a grayish-black hoodie.

"How'd you get in here, anyways?" Jimmy asked.

"I snuck in." I said, blankly. _Isn't it obvious?_

Jimmy frowned. I noticed he did that whenever he did something uncool and was embarrassed when he did. I chuckled. We snuck out quietly and walked in awkward silence.

"So… Is it just the two of us or is…?" Jimmy asked, finally.

"Just the two of us. I don't know you that well so, I thought I'd take the time to get to know you a lot better." I explained.

Jimmy smirked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Is this just you're way of asking me out on a date?" He asked, still smirking.

"Well, aren't we egotistical? No, I really don't know you that well, but think whatever you want. I don't care." I said.

Jimmy frowned again. I chuckled.

"What are you so happy about?" Jimmy asked, menacingly. I took no offence to it.

"You do that frown every time you embarrass yourself. It's kinda funny." I explained, chuckling some more.

"Oh, so you think my face is funny?"

"Yeah. Really. Fix it."

He glared at me.

"I'm just kidding. Your face is fine." I said, laughing.

"I know I'm fine, baby." Jimmy said, smirking.

I laughed again. He was smooth, but I couldn't help but laugh at how cheesy it all sounded.

He frowned again.

"You're smooth, Jimmy Hopkins. But, arrogance just isn't my type." I said.

"I'm not arrogant. I'm just confident." He said, defiantly.

"Yeah. Over-confident, I'd say."

"You suck."

"Love you too."

He was silent. I stopped and looked at him. _It's not like I'm sending him mix messages. I didn't mean it._ We were half way across the bridge.

"Jimmy are you-." He interrupted me.

"So, where are we going?" He looked me dead in the eyes.

"Doughnut shop."

"Are you kidding me! You woke me up at five in the morning for doughnuts!"

"No, I woke you up at five in the morning to get to know you. I'm just craving doughnuts."

"Girls are so weird."

"No, it's just me."

We began walking again in silence. It was nice. The water was shining with the rising sun and there was a nice mist that played in the air. I didn't mind that we weren't talking. I usually never mind, but I always get nervous if the person I'm walking with is feeling awkward.

"So, when did you start Bullworth?" I asked.

"Last year. My mom dumped me here so she and her phony fifth husband could go on their yearlong honeymoon." Jimmy explained with a grimace.

"Fifth?"

"He's rich."

"Oh."

"So, why are you at Bullworth?"

"My dad had a job change and I know how the private school system works so, he and my mom sent me here. So, how did you take over Bullworth?"

"Wow. I've never really been asked that before because everyone at the school was here for it, but it's a pretty great story."

"Is it long?"

"Kinda."

"Then I'll wait. Who knows? Maybe I'll make it into one kick ass book."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"What were some of your other schools?"

"I don't really remember them all because I was expelled from all of them."

"How many?"

"Seven."

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"You've been expelled from seven schools? Until now, I've been in the same school with the same forty-two kids for eleven years."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't shoot all of them."

He laughed.

"I'm serious! It was like I was surrounded by morons!" I shouted.

"I believe you. I believe you." He said, chuckling.

"So… What doughnut are you going to get?"

"Um… Jelly. You?"

"Blueberry-glazed. It's so good."

"I've never heard of it."

"Most people don't. My dad got me hooked on them. It was kinda like our special thing."

Jimmy frowned and looked at his feet.

"Jimmy?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" He said, looking up.

"Do you know who your dad is?"

The world got all quiet. Nothing moved. The air was so tense that I found it hard to breathe. Jimmy looked extremely pained and frustrated.

"Jimmy, listen, you don't have to answer that." I said.

"No. I don't know him." He said, monotonously.

"Well, he missed out on a pretty great kid."

He looked at me and snorted.

"I'm serious! You took over one of the toughest schools probably ever, you're not a phony, you're the toughest guy I know, and you're actually a lot nicer than I would've thought." I said.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Yeah." We both smiled at each other.

Before we knew it, there was the doughnut shop. We entered to air conditioned air and the smell of pastries.

"Did you bring any money?" I asked.

"Yeah. I always have it on me." He said looking at the choices of things on a chalkboard menu above the counter.

"That's gonna get you killed someday."

"Yeah right."

"I'm so use to not bringing my money to school because kids would beg for money or would want you to buy stuff for them."

"What pansies."

"I know."

We ordered and paid. Sitting outside, we were silent while eating our doughnuts.

"Is that good?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes…" I sighed.

Jimmy was silent for a minute.

"Do you want to try some?" I asked, breaking off a piece of my doughnut.

"Sure." I handed it to him and he shoved it in his mouth.

"Wow. Whis wis weawy good."

I giggled.

"Weah I Wnow." I imitated his fill mouth talk.

"Shut up." He said after he swallowed the piece of doughnut.

After finishing our doughnuts, we brushed ourselves off and headed back to Bullworth. We asked each random questions about nothing, like how my first day was, more about the gym teacher, and what classes we had today. Turns out we have Shop and Photography together.

"So, tell me about shop." I said.

"Well, we basically just build stuff." Jimmy explained.

"Oh, that really helps."

"Well, that's really just it."

"This school is so weird…"

"Tell me something I don't know."

I smiled at him. We had finally made it back to Bullworth. We said goodbye and went our separate ways.

* * *

"Why don't you ever eat breakfast?" Zoe asked as we sat down at our usually table.

"Well, I went out to get doughnuts this morning." I explained.

"You woke up early again today!"

"Yeah."

"Why!"

"Because I like running at 4:30."

"You're so weird!"

"I know!"

We both laughed. Jimmy sat down without a tray.

"Why aren't you eating?" Zoe asked.

"I went to go get doughnuts with Katie." He said blankly.

"What!"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you take me?"

"Well, I got the idea at, like, 5:50 so, I thought you wouldn't want to wake up early."

"Good thinking."

Soon, Gary and Petey joined us and it was just me and Zoe.

"What's up with you and Jimmy?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing. I took him because I wanted to get to know him." I explained, leaning back in my seat while stretching.

"Right."

"It's not like that, Zoe. Oh my god! You have no idea what I had to go through to get in the boys' dorm and find him." _Subject change. Testing… Testing… Testing…_

"No way! Tell me." _Success!_

I proceeded to tell her about the sneaking by the perfects, looking through the windows and seeing the horrors of the boys' dorm rooms, going inside, the dreadful thing that brushed past my leg, trying to find Jimmy's room, and trying to wake Jimmy up and get him to join me.

I had Zoe laughing the whole story. She especially found it funny that Jimmy snored. He glared at me. _Whoops!_

When breakfast was over, I caught up with Beatrice in the hallway.

"Hey Beatrice!" I shouted.

She turned and waved at me. I walked up to her.

"Hey Katie. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know what classes you had today." I explained.

"Oh! I have Geography and then Music."

"Damn! I have Shop and Photography, today."

"Don't worry. This is a small class. We'll definitely have a few classes together."

We both smiled, said goodbye, and I bolted for Shop.

* * *

Shop was okay. With Jimmy's help I was able to make myself a pretty cool bike. I didn't think Jimmy was the mechanic type, but people can surprise you.

Photography was next. I once again had Ms. Philips.

"Good afternoon, class! For all of you who didn't have me for Art yesterday, welcome back! I know we all have end of the summer blues, but buck up. The year will be over soon." Ms. Philips said cheerily as we took our seats in front of her.

"Today, I want you to take a picture of a buddy from a few weird angles."

"What do you mean?" A Goliath of a boy asked.

"Good question, Russell. What I mean is, you're going to be paired up and each take about five or six picture of them, but instead of just taking a normal picture by standing in front of them, you take it by different sides."

I knew Ms. Philips had tried her best to dumb it down a bit for Russell, but the way she said before was so crystal clear that it didn't really need much explaining.

"Now for the partners!" Ms. Philips exclaimed.

She read off the list one by one.

"Russell Northrop and Angie Ng." Angie's eyes filled with fear as she looked back at Russell, who smiled stupidly and waved. She squeaked and turned back to the front of the room.

"Christy Martin and Mandy Wiles." Christy and Mandy smirked with satisfaction.

"Ray Hughes and Pinky Gauthier." Pinky's face twisted into a disgusted face as she glared at Ray like it was all his fault. Poor Ray was going to have to deal with the Prep's constant whining.

"And last, but not least, Jimmy Hopkins and Katherine Hawthorne." I smiled at Jimmy. I nodded him over and he leaned in to hear what I was saying while Ms. Philips was yet again explaining to Russell what to do.

"Seems like we keep getting paired up for everything, huh?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I'm getting kinda bored with you." He whispered back, smirking.

I playfully punched him and we both faced the front of the room before Ms. Philips could catch us talking.

"Alright everyone. Get going." Ms. Philips announced and the kids either trudged out the door solemnly or excitedly grabbed their partner and ran for the door. I was one of the kids dragging their partner, who was holding on for dear life trying not to fall.

"So, for the pictures, where did you have in mind?" Jimmy asked me as we made it outside.

"I was thinking the field. I have some ideas for pictures of you." I exclaimed, excitedly. There's something about art that gets me all excited.

"Okay, then."

Luckily, the field was only occupied by Russell and Angie. I looked at poor Angie, who was struggling to find a weird way to take a picture of Russell because of his massive stature. I ran off, trying to find a good spot to take pictures. I found a tree and called Jimmy over.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do. I'm going to hang from that branch while you stand under and look up." I exclaimed after he came over.

"So, like this?" He asked, while looking up.

I finally made it safely onto the branch and hung upside down by my legs. I frowned.

"No. Look up at me, look into the camera, and glare." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it."

"Fine…"

He looked down and glared at the ground. He then brought his face upward and I took the shot. As I looked at it, I noticed how good it was. It was black and white, classy looking.

"Pretty good, Hopkins. You sure you're not some male model?" I asked, teasingly.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"I feel like Spiderman." I was still hanging from the branch.

"So, I'm, like, Mary Jane?"

"I guess. I mean, you have the hair for it."

"You suck."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

He was silent again.

"Dude, I was only kidding." I said.

I climbed down and stared at him. I took the shot.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"The look on your face was worthy of a picture. I saw it as an opportunity, as an artist, to find humility in one so powerful as yourself."

"What?" We began to walk.

"I thought the look on your face would make a good picture."

"Why?"

"Because the humility and defeat of your expression was something most people don't see with the king of the school. You're always bursting with confidence. This was new."

"Wow… You really are an artist."

"It's a passion among other things."

"What's another one of your passions?"

I stopped and looked at him. _Is he actually trying to make small talk?_

"Music." I said, slowly.

"Cool. I like music." He said while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Cool. Play something?"

"No, I rap."

I began to laugh.

"What?" He asked, scowling.

"I couldn't imagine you rapping." As soon as I said it, I began to picture it and I laughed even harder.

"Oh, thanks."

We then began to search for a better place to take a picture. Like always, I had a pretty good idea of what to do.

"Jimmy, stand there." I said.

"Why? What are you going to do?" He asked, moving to the spot I told him to go.

"I'm going to take a picture of you while lying down. So look like the boss."

He looked at me funny, but did what he was told. He smirked and crossed his arms. _Very boss like. That or cocky._ As I lay down, I noticed the sun was directly behind Jimmy's head. _Perfect._ I took the shot and smiled in satisfaction.

"You're pretty photogenic, Jimmy Hopkins. You'd make an excellent male model." I said, teasingly.

"You're not the first one to tell me that I should be in the entertainment/modeling life." He said, cringing.

I didn't ask.

"So, when are we going to take some pictures of you?" He asked.

He caught me off guard.

"W-W-W-What!" I sputtered.

"When can I take your picture? I can't fail this Photography class." He explained.

I had completely forgotten that Jimmy needed to take my picture.

"Alright. I'll make you a deal. Every time I take a picture, you take a picture. Okay?" I asked.

"Deal." He said.

He began to look around. The only thing he could see was Angie still having trouble getting all of Russell in one picture. He had an awesome idea.

"Hey Russell! Angie!" He shouted. _What's he up to?_

We jogged up to the pair.

"Angie. Russell. I have a proposition for you." Jimmy said.

"What's in it for us?" Angie asked.

"We'll help you take pictures and you help us."

"How?"

"We've noticed that you can't find very good angles to take a picture of Russell and I need Russell's help to lift Katie." _What!_

"You need Russell to do what now?" _What's he up to?_

"Shh. So, are you in?"

"Definitely, but how can you make it possible for me to take Russell's picture when I'm half his size?"

"Easy. You sit up in the tree. You can get an amazing shot of Russell from there."

"That's right! Jimmy, you're a genius!" _He's smarter than I thought._

"Thanks, Jimmy, but why do you want Russell to lift Katie?"

"I need him to lift her up to the goal post."

"Why?"

"I see it as an opportunity, as an artist."

I smiled at him. _Little bastard…_

"Right… You got it. Russell, you think you can lift Katie onto the goal post?" Angie asked him.

"Russell can do that." He said.

Without warning, I was lifted onto Russell's shoulder and carried to the goal post.

"Gently, Russell. Gently. She bruises easily." Jimmy said, teasingly.

"Shut up!" I said.

I grabbed the pole and lifted myself up. Holding on to the pole beside me, I was able to keep my balance.

"Jimmy, what if I fall?" I asked. He was behind me.

I heard nothing. I turned around. Jimmy looked frustrated again.

"You don't know what to do if I fall!" I yelled to him.

"You'll be fine, I promise." He said.

"No way! I could break something."

"Calm down. I promise, Katie. Nothing will happen."

"Jimmy if I fall I swear-."

"You'll be fine!"

I stared at him. He looked so angry.

"I'm sorry." We both said.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked.

"You didn't complain at all when I made you take pictures, but here I am yelling at you."

"It's fine."

"Little lion's gotta roar." I turned back to the sky.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay, look happy."

I laughed.

"What, now?" He groaned.

"You're a terrible photographer. You have potential, but you aren't showing me the picture. Explain." I said, leaning up against the pole.

"What do you mean?"

"You put me up here for a reason. What were you seeing? What were you hoping to catch?"

"Satisfaction. Almost like you won something. Complete happiness."

I stepped to the middle of the goal post, carefully.

"Katie, what are you-."

"Wahoo!" I fist pumped the air.

I heard the camera snap a picture and I relaxed. Suddenly, I felt my balance failing on me.

"Jimmy, help!" I shouted, shakily.

"Jeez! Okay, um, just kneel down and I'll have Russell-." He stopped.

"What is it?"

"Russell and Angie are gone. Um, okay, I'll catch you."

"Oh really? The boy whose five foot nothing is going to catch me."

"Well, you have no other options, right now."

"Alright, but so help me God if you drop me Jimmy, I'll-."

"Alright. Alright. Calm down."

He made his way over to the back of the goal post to face me. With an annoyed look on his face, he lifted up his arms as if to say, 'You can jump now.'

I bit my bottom lip, closed my eyes, and jumped. I quickly felt a pair of arms wrap around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jimmy face. He was smirking at me.

"Told you I would catch you." He said.

"Yeah. Yeah." I said, brushing off his arms.

"Don't tell me that you didn't like that."

"Pshft." I punched him playfully and began to walk away.

"Where you going?"

"To the tree."

"Why?"

"For your next shot."

"Okay, I think I have a pretty good idea of what I want."

"Good, now you're thinking like an artist."

For the rest of the day we got some pretty good snapshots of each other. And of course, Ms. Philips was pleased. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what I had really accomplished today. It was weird, I was actually enjoying myself in the one place everyone said I couldn't. Was this just a strange occurrence or my life in a nutshell? Looking at the clock it read 12:38. I groaned. _I need some sleep…_

* * *

Opening my eyes, I groaned. It was early, I knew, but definitely not 4:30. I could hear Mandy's screeching in the shower, which ultimately meant it was 5:45. How Zoe sleeps through that is a mystery to me. I groggily got up and shuffled to the bathroom, luckily Mandy had left to get her makeup and things. I quickly slipped into the shower and washed up. I was out the time Mandy got back and she barely noticed I was there, or didn't show that she knew I was there.

I changed and ran for the school building. On the way to the cafeteria, Ms. Danvers's voice echoed to me in the empty lobby.

"Ah, Ms. Hawthorne, I have a package here for you from your mother. She said you forgot them at home." Ms. Danvers handed me the package and walked back up the stairs with her heels' clicking from the stairs.

Knowing full well what was inside, I hid it under my arm and proceeded to the cafeteria. It was about 6:34 when I got there and I plopped down to a table with a banana and some water. I began to eat as I looked at the package in my hand. I was afraid to open it, even alone in the cafeteria. The walls have eyes and ears here… But decided I was gonna need it after breakfast, anyways.

Ripping up the package, savagely, I came across a red medicine bottle. The label read: Concerta, 54mg, take one tablet a day. My ADHD medication… My little red helper. I didn't need it these first two days because they consisted of nothing that needed concentration, but now… Eating my banana, I quickly slipped a pill in my mouth a swallowed it down with some water.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind me said.

I froze. I felt like I was about to puke. Someone had caught me. My deepest, darkest secret was revealed to… Petey?

"I, uh… Um…" I rambled, looking for an answer.

Petey calmly took the bottle from my hand and read the label. His face didn't change nor did it show disgust. In fact, his eyes looked a little sad and distant, like he wasn't here in the cafeteria with me anymore, but in the past.

"Gary use to take this, you know, to see if it would help, but it only made him more hyper, so the doctors gave him something else…" He said sullenly, placing the bottle in my still frozen hand, which was still positioned for holding the bottle. It slipped right back in, like he had never taken it.

"Gary has…?" I started.

"ADD, yes… Depression issue, yes… Gary is… Gary." Petey whispered.

"How do you-?"

"I'm his roommate and had to put up with him ever since I got here. I went with him every time he had to take his pills."

"Pills?" I only knew ADHD and ADD patients taking one pill.

"ADD isn't the only thing he has. He's pretty screwed up. But, I would suggest hiding that, though. After everything Gary's done, your little secret will ultimately end you."

"I-…"

"I'll see ya later. Bye."

And with that, he was gone. I was still staring at the empty space he had been preoccupying long after he was gone. I couldn't believe what had transpired before me. I was left wondering how in the world Petey had known all that and… I realized that… That was the longest conversation Petey and I had ever had…

Shaking my head, I slipped the medicine bottle in my pocket and bolted back to the girls' dorm to hid it and get my books. I had a feeling that today was going to end up not being my favorite. Zoe was still asleep by the time I got back, it was still early, and so I decided to pay Jimmy a visit.

It was colder than it had been when I left the girls' dorm. I wrapped my arms around myself and hurried to the boys' dorm. No one was around, but then again it was early. I entered the game room and sat down on the couch. Why, I was just sitting there, I had no idea, but I knew I was sitting there for quite a while. I suddenly heard an intake of breath. I turned to see Gary in midstep, in pajamas, and wearing an evil grin.

"Well, well, well, Hawthorne, you missed me." He said, walking towards me.

"Yeah, sure, think what you want." I said, turning back to the static T.V. screen.

He sat down next to me and stared at the screen too. It was silently for a long time until Gary let out a loud sigh, which caused me to jump.

"No need to be skittish, Hawthorne. They'll think you're crazy." He said.

"Is that what they thought about you?" I asked, suddenly regretting I did.

I suddenly found myself under Gary, whose jaw was clenched. He had a good hold on my wrists and was pinning me down by my abdomen. He growled.

"Who told you that?" He hissed.

"No one, I heard around, but I don't think any less of you, Gary. Now get off!" I shoved at him with all my might and managed to pin him down.

"I'm not judging you like everyone else does, I have no right to, anyways…" I lifted myself off of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, do you know where Jimmy is?"

"Don't change the subject on me, girlie." He had slammed me into the wall.

"Subject? What subject? I don't know what you're talking about." The smirk was evident of my face.

His anger dissipated and Gary released me and pointed to Jimmy's room, which indicated he was asleep. I stalked to the room and left Gary to think, which now he had a lot to do.

There, Jimmy was lying on the bed, snoring… Loudly. I chuckled and sat down at his desk. A notebook was left open and the last entry dated back to last year before summer. Looking throughout the book, I found all of Jimmy's adventures on his way to the top as king of the school. Ms. Philips had assigned a huge project that was due by the end of the year. _I think I just found my project._

Suddenly, Jimmy stirred and I jumped back and bumped into his chemistry set. It started to tip, so I grabbed it as fast as I could. I looked back to see Jimmy staring at me.

"Uh, cool chemistry set…" I said, chuckling.

"Why do you keep sneaking into my room?" He asked, groggily.

"Because, you're irresistible to me. I can't stay away. Did you know I watch you while you sleep, the whole night?" I chuckled and Jimmy just stared, unable to comprehend what I had just said at this hour of the morning.

"Of course I am, babe. Now, let me sleep." He pulled the covers up over his head.

"I'm just gonna ignore that babe part and get you out of bed." I stalked over to the bed and made a grab for the blanket.

Suddenly, Jimmy's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him. I had no time to react and I landed on top of him. I looked at him and he was staring at me. Then, he glared.

"Just. Let. Me. Sleep." He growled and shoved me off of him.

The cover returned over his head and I heard nothing. I knew he wasn't sleeping because I didn't hear any snoring, but I played along. I left the room and shut the door behind me, quietly.

I looked over at the game room and noticed Gary wasn't there. _He probably went back to his room._ I thought to myself. I hurried out before any of the boys woke up and found me. A cold breeze hit me and I shivered. Looking around, I noticed how barren it looked without the chaos that ensued every day of every second of every year.

I hugged myself and walked back to the girls' dorm. I began thinking of everything that's happened in the past four days. From coming to Bullworth, to the classes, to making friends, to hating Mandy, meeting Jimmy, and finding out about Gary, I think I was finally getting use to the craziness that ensues here at Bullworth Academy. I smiled at the thought and quickly entered through the doors to the sweet embrace of the warmth inside.

* * *

My first class for today was Biology. I quickly noticed that Beatrice was in this class and she excitedly waved at me. I was about to join her, but quickly a tall, blonde boy who was covered in pimples took the available seat. He sneered at me and said something about assigned seats. I gave Beatrice a brief glance which she returned with a sad look and a frown. I looked around the room for an empty seat and found one next to a plump girl, who looked quite alone. I smiled at her and took the seat.

"Hi. I'm Katie. Mind if I sit here?" I asked, looking up at her.

She beamed and nodded her head back and forth excitedly.

"Nope. I'm Eunice. Usually no one wants to be my partner so, I do the labs alone." She explained.

I frowned. I hated hearing that. It was basically my life in a short summary. I looked at Eunice as she was listening to Dr. Slawter give direction on dissecting a frog. I vowed that she and I would become good friends.

"So, Eunice, you excited to see what makes a frog go ribbit?" I asked with a smirk.

She giggled and nodded. We chatted for a bit and turned our attention back to the directions. By the end of the class, I had kept my vow and Eunice and I had become great friends.

For my next class, I had Music. I hurriedly made my way to the room, smiling the whole way. I loved music so, naturally, Music was my favorite class. But, then again, this was Bullworth, so I didn't know what to expect. Music could turn out to be my least favorite class of all…

As I entered I was greeted by a very large, mulatto hippie, who introduced herself as Ms. Peters. She seemed very nice, so I wasn't on edge too much. I spotted Gary and Jimmy in the class. They noticed me and signaled for me to come over.

"Ready to make some noise, Hawthorne?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"Um, yeah. This is Music, so I would imagine we would be producing some form of noise." I said smartly.

Gary glared and Jimmy broke out into a smile and chuckled. Gary shot him a look, but Jimmy completely disregarded it. We talked until Ms. Peters clapped her hands to get the attention of the class. _The hell? This isn't first grade lady…_

"Alright class, today we will be playing the Turkey in the Straw on the cowbell." She explained.

"Hmm… I think it needs more cowbell…" I whispered to Jimmy and Gary, who burst into a fit of laughter.

"Mr. Hopkins and Mr. Smith, would you two like to stay after with me when this class is over?" Ms. Peters asked threateningly.

They both shook their heads and Ms. Peters continued on with the lesson. I whispered an apology, which they accepted and we went along with the class who were playing cowbells.

After class I decided to try and talk with Jimmy about his rise to popularity last year. I found him trying out his slingshot, which he hadn't been able to use the whole summer. He was carefully aiming it at Constantinos when I quickly interrupted him.

"Hi Jimmy." I said, excitedly.

He jumped in surprise and accidentally hit a bird in a nearby tree. Constantinos ran off in a different direction and Jimmy lost sight of him. He turned around and quickly glared at me. I laughed weakly.

"So, um, hey, I was wondering… I have this huge project for Ms. Philips and I was wondering if… You would let me use your story from last year as the basis for it." I explained.

"Sure." He said with a smirk and also slightly wondered what he was going to do his project on.

"So, where do you wanna start?" I asked.

"Right at the beginning…" He said.

Jimmy then proceeded to tell me his first days here at Bullworth. They weren't that different from mine except more violent, conniving, and chaotic. I learned how he slowly began to have a problem with the bullies. The other factions of the school paid no mind to this new kid, but for the bullies, he was fresh meat. He then took me to an opening in the wall and began to explain how Gary had betrayed him and put him up against the toughest guy in the school, Russell. Jimmy had won and ultimately earned the respect of the bullies, who left him alone after that. I snapped a few photos of the underground fighting arena and other areas of importance in the story.

By the time we had exited the secret passage, it was already dark. We both said our goodbyes and parted ways for the night. I looked down at the film in my hands and wondered just how crazier this story might become. I walked inside and went up to my room still looking at the film. I don't remember when my eyes closed, but I know I went to sleep a little restless that night.


	3. Chapter I: This Is Your School Part III

_It is finally here... Oh my God... Thank you. I hope you guys like it. I added a new character, my friend Mistress, I hope you guys like her as well. Thank you guys for being patient. It may be a little short, only thirteen pages, but I worked hard so, here you go._

_Love & UFOs,_

_KatieLeeBooks_

* * *

_**Chapter I:**_

_This Is Your School Part III:_

_Fifth Day Two of the Most Boring Classes to Ever Sit Through, One of the Most Boring Speeches to Ever Sit Through, and Zero Concentration to Listen to Any of Them_

_Sixth Day Legends of Bathroom Ghosts, Myths of Hobo Aliens, and a Tale of Halloween_

* * *

By the time I woke up the next morning it was 5:30 and I had no inspiration to get up and jog. I looked over at Zoe, who was snoring lightly and had her leg sticking out from under her covers. I laughed to myself and quietly got up. As I exited my room I saw Mandy making her way to the bathroom to shower. I jumped back and took cover in my room. After a minute of arguing with myself, I decided that I would go in there and freshen up. I slowly walked down the hall and with each step I became more and more nervous. By the time I got to the open doorway, Mandy had exited the bathroom and was mumbling something about forgetting a towel. She had barely noticed I was there. When she was gone, I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

I quickly tore off my clothes and jumped into the shower. The hot droplets of water hit me quickly and I immediately jolted to complete consciousness. It was then that I realized something horrible as I heard Mandy enter the bathroom. What if Mandy figured out it was me and stole my towel and clothes? I really didn't have anything to hide. I mean I wasn't morbidly obese, although not exactly having a flat stomach, had horrible scars, or, despite popular belief, a penis. I just didn't like being naked in front of anyone.

I heard Mandy humming a familiar tune, but the name of the song escaped me. From what I could see from the slight opening between the two stalls, Mandy had looked over and her tune waned a little to a curious tone. She approached the stall and I slowly backed up, praying she wouldn't look in, which of course would be weird in and of itself. She looked down at my feet and a disgusted look came across her face. To my relief, she turned away and muttered something about that my feet need a good pedicure. She got in the shower just as I was finishing up and I wrapped myself up into my towel and left.

I didn't feel safe until I finally made it back to my room. I changed and made my way over to the boys' dorm. I tried at Jimmy's door, but found that he had locked it due to my early visits. I cursed him and his evil lock and made my way to the boys' "lounge area". There, once again, I found Gary, only fully dressed this time. He said nothing as I entered the room and when I sat down beside him.

"So, Jimmy-boy gave you the boot?" He finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." I replied.

We didn't say anything.

"But, hey, that gives me more time to hang out with you, I guess." I said.

Gary gave me a you-can't-be-serious look. He smirked at me for a moment and then jumped up, surprising me.

"Alright, Hawthorne, I accept your offer." He said abruptly.

Ironically enough, it was Gary who took hold of my hand and dragged me away. We said nothing until we were at the football field. I thought he would let me go, but he only dragged me to the pool area and snuck us inside. There, we found a spot on the bleachers and stared at the empty pool for a minute until Gary spoke.

"So, is there any particular reason that you decided to come here?" He asked.

"What! You brought me here!" I mocked shouted.

He turned around and smirked at me. For some reason there was no real spark in Gary's eyes. I wondered if something was bothering him. I smiled back at him as I tried to form my question as appropriately as possible. I knew that in some way I might offend him, but I took a chance and asked.

"What happened last year?" That was frickin' perfect…

Gary's smirk fell as he slumped over and sighed. He looked back up at me with a sad look that said to me 'Why?'

"Oh, Hawthorne. We could do some many other things here, alone, instead of reminiscing about last year." He said breathily.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm- wait. What did you say?" I asked.

"That's not important. You want to know about last year, right?"

"I guess…"

"You guess or you know, Hawthorne? Don't waste my time."

"I know! Jesus…"

He went into great detail of how he befriended Jimmy and then set out to have all the Cliques against him to somehow rule the school.

"But that doesn't make any sense because in the process you set Jimmy to defeat the Cliques and ultimately become King of the School." I said.

"Don't interrupt me. Anyways, I guess I wasn't thinking too clearly. I was off my… medication." He explained.

I decided to play dumb.

"Medication?"

He sighed.

"Yes, Hawthorne. I'm crazy. I take medication to act like you." He said looking out to the empty pool.

My heart began to pound so loudly that I was afraid that Gary could hear it. I couldn't stop myself from what I was about to say next, and whether I'll regret it later on, I'll never know.

"You and I aren't so different." I said, breathily.

My chest hurt and I felt nauseous. I just told someone my darkest secret. I looked at Gary, who was staring at me with a confused look. He then began to glare at me.

"What do you mean by that?" He sounded defensive.

"I- I take medication too… For ADHD." I whispered.

Gary said nothing for a while. I looked away in fear that for some reason he would reject me.

"I hope you're not lying to me, Hawthorne. I know I'm crazy, but now, I at least want to know that I'm not alone." He said.

"Do you want to meet my pharmacist?" I asked.

He let out a loud laugh and rested his hand on my shoulder. A little chill went up my spine, but I pretended not to notice.

"You are funny, friend." He said finally as he pushed himself up and headed for the door.

I slumped in my seat for a minute and then something hit me.

"Wait! Gary! You never told me how you got back in!" I said as I jumped up.

He went grim again.

"I did as I was told at Happy Volts." He said with an empty voice.

"Happy Volts?" I asked.

"Asylum."

I shivered.

"What did you-"

"Take. My. Medication."

"I-"

"Every day."

I didn't say anything. Gary was shaking. He finally turned around with a smile on his face. That scared me more than the shaking.

"Then they let me out on good behavior and my dad swindled me back in." He said cheerfully.

"Swindled?" I asked.

"My dad is a business man; he used to getting what he wants and knows how to get it."

I nodded silently as I followed him out the door and onto the field. It was cold and windy. I shivered again and looked over at Gary. He stood there, looking out into the field, unaffected by the weather. I took his hand for a moment and he looked over at me, curiously.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

It was an odd question to ask and sort of out of place. It wasn't really directed towards five minutes later, but more towards the future.

"No. I never will be, but that's the way it is." Gary sighed.

I could tell he was tired of talking and that he wanted to go back to being the Gary that everyone thought was going to snap. He began to walk away again until I called out to him.

"How are you and Jimmy still friends?" I asked.

"I let him beat the shit out of me… again." Gary said with a smile.

That one looked genuine and I smiled back. I didn't go back with him to the dorms; I just sort of stood there and thought about everything. Soon, I heard the first bell and I bolted to my first class.

* * *

"Nigeria is one of the most populated countries in Africa…" Mr. Matthews droned on.

I seriously wanted to slam my head onto the desk. I looked at the clock and pleaded silently for it to go faster. It didn't comply by the way, it just stayed at 3:34, and by that I found out that the clock was broken and had been for several years. I looked out the window, but since I was sitting in the row farthest from the window, all I could see was the sky, which was very gray. Boredom began to creep in.

I started to doodle on the desk, but found there was no room for my drawings because most of the desk had been defiled in previous years. Penises and narwhals were everywhere on my desk. I found a little spot and began to doodle a little heart. Such a pansy thing, I know. Soon, that was finished and I began to space out. I thought back to Gary and the pool. Not really much on the intense conversation, but more on what he had said before that. What had he meant by there were other things we could have done there… _Oh._

_Oh no._

_No._

_Never._

_Nope._

_Forget it._

_Not gonna happen._

_Flip no._

_Frik' no._

_I'm going to kill him. _

_Slowly._

_Yes._

_Painfully._

_With chains._

_Okay._

_Holy shit._

_I'm getting weird._

I zoned back into the lesson. Mr. Matthews was blabbering on about Nigeria's population. 140 million people, huh? Damn… My mind began drifting back to those thoughts again. I let them this time. It was embarrassing, but kind of entertaining. I could be a bit of a pervert sometimes, but I wasn't a whore. It wasn't until things in my head began to go too far that I began to panic, blush, and then become frustrated. So frustrated, in fact, that I slammed my head down onto my desk. I did so, a little too loudly, however, and caused the whole class and Mr. Matthews to jump. Everyone's eyes were on me. I laughed nervously and Mr. Matthews begrudgingly started up the lesson again. _Oh boy…_

* * *

Oh goody… Math. I hate this day… Apparently, however, we were getting a new teacher. Last year, the old teacher, Mr. Hattrick, was caught selling test answers to the Preps and got fired. Luckily, he was a huge jerk, anyways. So, now everyone was waiting for the new teacher to arrive. I had this class with Gary, who was sitting behind me in the other row. I could feel his eyes on me. It was actually pretty quiet in the classroom. _Bored, bored, what is bored? Dig a hole…_ I laughed at that thought. Some people noticed and pulled their desks away. I turned around slightly and saw Gary smiling at this. I thought about it for a moment and decided to get up and talk to Gary. Before I even could, Gary had already gotten the idea and had shoved an unsuspecting Bucky out of his seat and grabbed both chair and desk closer to his. He patted the seat lovingly and directed a smirk at me. I got up and walked over to Bucky, who was glaring intensely at Gary. I offered him my hand as I grabbed his desk and chair and put them back in their original place. He swatted my hand away and jumped back into his chair, and then proceeded to go mumble to his friend of how much of a jerk Gary was.

I turned back to Gary, who frowned at me for a moment, and then deviously patted his lap while smirking at me.

"I think I'll take the desk." I said.

And that's exactly what I did. I lifted myself up onto his desk and sat down. He pouted this time, but only in jest.

"Oh, Hawthorne, one day you're prude attitude will leave you." Gary said smugly.

"Yeah, right." I said flatly, giving him a little smirk of my own.

Gary and I proceeded to chat about menial things until the subject of the new teacher arose. I speculated that the teacher would be just as weird as the others, while Gary speculated, to my surprise, that the teacher might actually be interesting and do their job for once. Well, we both weren't wrong.

The doorknob slowly turned and the door opened to reveal a man in his late sixties, but look very young as well with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked completely stone faced at the class. The students watched him intensely as he made his way to the blackboard to write his name. I looked at Gary, who was fixated on the new teacher. It almost seemed to me that he knew him.

"Do you know this guy?" I asked in a whisper.

My question apparently brought Gary out of a haze and he excitedly smiled at me and nodded. He motioned for me to sit on his lap again and I glared at him ferociously. He glared back ten times harder and hissed that it was important and was not for everyone's ears. He looked serious enough and there was no hint of mischievous sexual intention. So, I slid myself off the desk and sat on Gary's lap, facing the board. When Gary's breath hit the back of neck, I almost let myself shiver. It was so unexpected and I had never been this close to a boy I hardly knew before.

"I know him." Gary whispered into my ear.

"I figured. You saw him and began to look like a child who was getting a puppy." I whispered back.

I looked around and saw some of the students were staring and most of the girls snickered at me. My only retort was in my head saying that they probably did this every weekend in some creep's car.

"He was a friend of mine in Happy Volts." I almost fell out of Gary's lap.

"What!"

"His name is Mr. K."

"So what's up with him?"

"Oh. He is a strange man."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, he believes that he has been Japanese in seven past lives."

I turned my head to give him a look and he smirked at me. It was now evident that my reason for sitting like this was done, but Gary's hold on my hips restricted me from getting up. It wasn't until Mr. K had finished writing his name that he turned around and noticed me.

"Miss, can you get off your boyfriend and get back in your seat, please?" He said monotonously.

The class roared with laughter as a harsh blush attacked my face. I turned to glare at Gary, who was smirking triumphantly at me. _Oh, yes. Let the rose garden on my face entertain you…_ I believe it had been the whole "get-off-your-boyfriend" bit that had sent the class into a tizzy. _Hormones…_ As, I made it back to my seat, Mr. K stared out at the end of the classroom blankly until he realized what he said had a different context and began to laugh along with the class.

"Alright class, settle down, I am Mr. K." He said with a booming voice.

"What does the 'K' stand for?" An unknown voice asked.

Mr. K smiled evilly and let his eyes scan across the room.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." He said while chuckling to himself.

Everyone was wondering the same thing at that moment: Is he for real?

"At the start of this year, beginning right now, you are a newly mined lump of coal and the more time you spend with me, I will keep pressing and molding you into diamonds." Well, this was new. And strange.

"And now, I would like to start the first lesson with a story about stupid criminals, because it is a known fact that the smart criminals are the ones who don't get caught." The class giggled at that.

"A young man, last week, tried to rob a bank in Montana with a plunger. Tellers said that he shook it in front of their faces and demanded several thousand dollars in cash until security escorted him outside the building to the waiting authorities. The tellers said that their only concern for their safety was if the plunger had been used or not." Mr. K announced, reading off of a newspaper clipping.

The classroom bursted into a roar of laughter as Mr. K smiled triumphantly at his success. As the lesson continued, the class grew more and more relaxed and the students actually began to enjoy themselves. Although he was witty and entertaining, Mr. K was one of those push you, not exactly beyond your limits, but towards out of the box thinking kind of teacher. Like, for example, Mr. K had suddenly stopped his lesson on polynomials to ask the class their opinions on the upcoming elections. Thank God, some of the Nerds were with us. For the rest of the lesson I zoned out and thought about other things. Halloween was coming up in a month and I didn't have a costume planned out. Even though it was September, one cannot go out on Halloween without a cool costume. However, I had no idea what Bullworth did on Halloween. Ripping a small sliver of paper, I wrote a message to Gary:

_Hey. What does Bullworth do for Halloween? _

I quickly tossed it over to him when Mr. K's back was turned and Gary smirked at me. I watched him open up the letter and read it, the smirk never leaving his face. He quickly wrote something down and tossed it back to me. It read:

_Usually the teachers are in the lounge and the prefects are at a party. They just let us run wild. Although, due to last year's stunt, I don't think that will be happening again._

Last year's stunt? I looked over at Gary, who beamed with pride. _Oh no._ I quickly turned back to the lesson and wrote down the notes.

* * *

Now, at my old high school, the one I attended my freshman year, they had Student Activities Council (or otherwise, lovingly known as the S.A.C) election speeches every year. And they were boring. But this… This was just torture.

One of the Jocks, whose name escapes me, decided to run this year. In his speech he promised parties, better food, a better field for football, and that all academic activities would be abolished. Of course, we all knew, if he was elected, he would never receive that kind of power. But, the class allowed him to prattle on and on about his promises and then the upcoming games and how they were going to beat a Swan- Swun-… Something with a "Sw" in it. Apparently a rival school, but I really wasn't paying attention. The thing I was paying attention to however, or really just fixated on, was the back of Petey's head. Now, I have no sexual attraction to Petey at all, but I need to focus on one spot to zone out and his head was right there, so...

Unfortunately, Gary had seen this from his peripheral vision and quickly notified Petey, who was sitting next to him and then proceeded to start blushing, and then began making obscene gestures to me. I took notice of this and pried my eyes away from Petey's head and looked up at the ceiling and then the balcony, where, to my surprise, I saw Jimmy, scanning the room like a hawk. He had his slingshot ready and waiting. The Jock had finished his speech and a scrawny boy stepped onto the stage. I remembered him from Beatrice introducing me to her friends. It was the Nerd Clique leader, Earnest Jones. The Jock shoulder-bumped the shaking Nerd and sent him to the floor. The Nerd quietly pushed himself up and stepped up to the microphone.

Now, when I had first said that this was tortuously boring, I didn't realize that it could get any worse. Earnest was just as bad, if not even scary. His ideals were the complete opposite of the Jock he was competing against. He believed in abolishing all physical activities and classes. I groaned quietly, threw my head back, and looked at the ceiling again. I was just about to close my eyes when a loud shout filled the room and I whipped my head to the left and saw a burly Jock with a couple of eggs, positioned to be thrown at Earnest, and judging by the boy's physical prowess, he most likely had deadly accuracy. But, before the first egg could even be casted, stones pelted the Jock and he ran off groaning in pain. I looked up at Jimmy, who winked at me and then continued to scan the crowd. This went on for most of Earnest's speech. Jocks would show up with the intent to embarrass Earnest, and Jimmy would use his trusty slingshot to scare them off. It actually kept me somewhat entertained, but I like staring at Jimmy (Hey. Don't get any ideas…) while he was pelting rocks at the evil Jocks. He seemed to have this unending concentration that I had only dreamed of having. In my silly little head, however, the sight of him protecting Earnest reminded me of a Secret Service Sniper, who protected the President from assassination attempts.

When the speeches were over, the students were told by Ms. Danvers that they would be casting their votes Monday and to thoroughly remember everything that was said and that these elections were not a popularity contest. _Yeah right… _If anyone asks, though, I'm voting for Earnest.

* * *

Finally the sweet, sweet weekend came and… I had nothing to do. I woke up a bit early and decided to sit in my room and look around for a minute. The walls were so pink… On Zoe's side of the room, however, she had made her own wall paper out of the various metal band posters she owned. Zoe was still asleep and I guess I was just waiting for her to get up. When that finally came I was already showered and ready. She gave me a weird look and got up to get ready. We decided to head out to town to get something to eat and maybe fool around.

"So, Ms. Taylor, what would you like to do this fine morning?" I asked in a sing song voice.

She snorted and then smiled at me.

"I don't know. How about a movie?" She suggested

"That sounds lovely."

We laughed and headed off towards the movie theater in town. Looking at the selections, we chose _Sequel: The Sequel_, the sequel to _Sequel: The Movie_. I won't tell you much about the plot, because I'm not one to spoil endings, but the main character, named Main, totally gets what's coming to him.

After the movie, Zoe and I headed over to Burgers for lunch, where surprisingly enough, we got burgers. We sat across from each other in a booth. We didn't say anything for a while; apparently we had a mutual, silent code of unending concentration when you eat. After we were done, we struck up a conversation.

"So, Halloween is coming up." I said, looking out the window.

"Oh yeah! You're right. Geez, what am I going to go as?" Zoe asked to no one in particular.

We were silent again, and though I didn't mind that, I wanted to know more about Halloween, primarily the big stunt Gary pulled. I tore my eyes away from the window and looked at Zoe, who was ravaging her pile of fries.

"So, does Bullworth have any interesting Halloween stories?" I asked as I looked out the window again.

Zoe raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"Well, did you hear about the girl who died at the Academy?" Zoe asked while looking nonchalantly at her nails.

I whipped my head back to her giving her my full attention. She smiled and then turned to face me, leaning over the table.

"Her name was Patti. She dated Ricky Puchino until he started spending more time on bikes than on her." Zoe explained.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She dumped him, of course!"

"Okay, I figured that, but, how did she die?"

Zoe face turned grim.

"Well, one night, after cheerleading practice, she decided to go take a shower… And she, well, slipped…"

"Zoe. There's something you're not telling me."

She gave me a painful look and sighed.

"Well, all of us on the team thought that… Mr. Burton might have had something to do with it. That's why I hate that perverted bastard. He got me kicked out of Bullworth… And he killed Patti." She slammed her fists down on the table.

"I tried to figure out if he did it, and he thought that I was trying to make a move on him. And he well…"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. I understood now. She had gotten kicked out of Bullworth because of Mr. Burton's craftiness and Dr. Crabblesnitch's ignorance. _But how did she get back in?_

"But, Zoe, how did you get back into Bullworth?" I asked.

"Jimmy got me back in. He talked to Dr. Crabblesnitch after he saved him from Gary. I owe a lot to Jimmy." Zoe said smiling softly while staring at the table.

I couldn't believe it. Jimmy had gotten her back in. How in the hell he had managed to pull that?

"You know… He seems like a complete pompous ass, but he's actually really sweet." Zoe was getting this far off look on her face.

"So, you like him?" I asked, smirking.

"What? Oh no. I've already dated him. I like him and all, like a friend, a brother even, but I like older guys. Or Junkies. They're just more… romantic." Zoe explained.

I raised an eyebrow at her. _Junkies, really?_

"Wait, so you dated Jimmy?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Every girl at Bullworth has at least made out with him at some point. Even some boys too." Zoe said, throwing her hands up.

_Oh boy… Literally._

"Did you say boys?" I asked.

"Jimmy likes… to experiment, I guess." Zoe picked up a fry and threw it in her mouth.

"Is that why you broke up with him?"

"No. I broke up with him because, I don't know, he was too nice, you know? I don't like guys who are too nice."

"What do you mean 'too nice'?"

"You know, like caring too much. He seemed different from the tough guy I knew, I mean he was still tough, just not the bad boy I knew him as. He was more smiley, which I guess is okay, but I felt pressured because I felt like I was the only good thing in his life… I felt like I didn't deserve, or I guess, not fit for it."

"See, I don't understand that. Girls complain how there are no more good guys left when they're everywhere, but instead they go for the complete assholes. And then when they do date someone that likes them and is nice, girls claim they are 'too nice'. It actually just pisses me off."

Zoe stared at me, most likely unsure of what to say next. I had accidently just told her that she pissed me off. Realizing that this conversation was going nowhere, I changed the subject.

"So are there any other legends I should know about?" I smiled weakly, hoping Zoe would silently forgive me.

She smiled back.

"Well, supposedly there was an old hobo who use to live behind the bus at Bullworth, Jimmy used to get transistors to trade for fighting moves. Well, after the hobo taught Jimmy everything he knew, he was beamed up by a spaceship and was never seen from again." She said, chuckling.

"I-what-um-uh-what?" I sputtered.

Zoe giggled. And after a while we began to go into full blown laughter causing everyone at Burgers to stare at us.

* * *

By the time Zoe and I had made it back to Bullworth it was around 4:30. We decided to part ways and I walked to the Boys Dorm, intent on finding Gary, Petey, or Jimmy to hang out with. When I had walked inside, surprisingly I was not the only girl in there. Seated on the couch was Petey, trying to watch the static-filled TV screen, but was finding it a bit difficult. Behind him, leaning on the back of the couch, was a colossus of a girl, standing at least 5'11", with long black hair. She was poking Petey in the back and cooing at him. He turned around and saw me. He smiled and got up to greet me, which was most likely a ruse to get away from the tall girl. When she turned around, however, I was confused. The girl was absolutely gorgeous. Curves, beautiful long black hair, and the colors in her eyes were endless from greens to blues to browns. _Jesus, I look like a rat compared to her…_ She greeted me with a smile and stuck her tongue out at Petey and left the building. I gave Petey a look and he sighed.

"She's in my grade. Her name is Angel Moseley. Since, she came here; she's been hell-bent on annoying me. I don't get it." He said.

"I think she likes you." I said, smiling at him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

He gave me an incredulous look and stepped away from my touch.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Jimmy." I said.

"Well, he's in his room, working on something."

I went to Jimmy's room and knocked on the close door.

"Come in, but this is not an invitation to do it at 5 A.M. every damn morning." Jimmy's voice said.

I smiled and opened the door. There, I saw Jimmy sitting at his desk, flipping through the pages in his journal from last year. Apparently, we were on the same page.

"How did you know it was me?" I said, chuckling.

Jimmy turned around and scowled at me.

"Because, no one in this damn place knocks on the door. They just let themselves in like they own the place." Jimmy said angrily.

"Well, Golly-Gee, isn't someone just chipper this afternoon?" I said jokingly.

Jimmy wasn't so amused.

"What do _you_ want?" Jimmy asked, turning back to his journal.

"Just wondering if you want to work on my project a bit more. Brag about yourself a bit. You know, make yourself peachier than you already are right now." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, sure." He said, holding up his journal for me to see.

He took me to the center of the school ground. I was wondering why he brought me here and why it was so special.

"You're new, right?" He asked, looking over at the school building.

"No, I've been here for twenty years." I said sarcastically.

He did that frown again. Clearly, he's not use to somebody else being witty with him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Do you want my help or not?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. So, speak." I said.

He glared at me and turned back to the sky.

"So, you're new. That means that you've never experienced Halloween… Bullworth-style." He said, smirking.

"So what is Halloween 'Bullworth-style'?" I asked.

So, he told me. Halloween at Bullworth Academy was utter chaos. Just like Gary said, kids ran wild, pulling pranks and breaking the law, while the teachers hung out in the teachers' lounge getting drunk and prefects had a huge party. I asked him about the stunt Gary and him had pulled last year. He looked at me funny.

"We had a dog crap in a bag and set it on fire outside of the teachers' lounge. Nothing special." He said.

"That's all? Gary had it set up to be this huge thing." I said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, well, Gary likes to mess with everybody and he got you pretty good." Jimmy said, letting out a small chuckle.

I punched his shoulder playfully and laughed. We decided to skip out on the whole project thing and just talk about Halloween. We shared costume ideas, pranks, and movie suggestions if the pranks got boring. I found that after a while, it was pretty easy to talk to Jimmy. Like Zoe said, he acted like a total ass, but was actually a really cool guy. But, none of this changed the fact that I was still pissed at Gary. _Which reminds me… I still need to kill him slowly with chains._


	4. Chapter I: This Is Your School Part IV

_Hey, guys. Sorry this is so short. Only five pages... It just one day and usually one subject of one day is usually this long. Anyways, now we are starting to set the plot into motion. Enjoy!_

_Love & UFOs,_

_KatieLeeBooks_

* * *

_**Chapter I:**_

_This Is Your School Part IV:_

_Seventh Day Who's That Chick with 'Dem Satanic Polygons?_

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling good, maybe even better than just good. Yesterday had been awesome. Climatic a little bit, but awesome. I smiled as I pulled myself out of bed and bounded to the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't even care if Mandy saw me. _The hell with her!_ But, I didn't see her anywhere, which surprised me. Then again, it was Sunday, so maybe the vicious bitch went to Church. _Typically hypocritical…_ I shook my head. It had been a long time since I had gone to Church, except in my old school we had religion class and Masses, so then it didn't really matter. But, I wasn't feeling too religious this morning.

When I got back to the room I looked over at Zoe, who was tossing and turning in her bed. She was saying a lot of incoherent sentences, but one word caught my attention in particular. She had muttered Patti several times during the course of me watching her. I frowned. What she had told me yesterday had shaken me a bit. _Would Mr. Burton have gone so low as to kill a student?_ I didn't want to think about it. Suddenly, Zoe had muttered my name and smiled. I smiled back at her, knowing that now she wasn't so scared and upset anymore.

So, I got ready without a care and headed downstairs to go to the cafeteria for something to eat. Not a lot of people were around, but that was to be expected of them. It was the weekend, so it was an automatic sleep-in day. Even I slept in, contrasting greatly to my normal wake up time. I woke up around 8:36. As I headed outside, I could hear the sound of two pairs of footsteps. One of them was definitely Ms. Danvers, those heels could be heard from a mile away, but the other pair was indistinguishable.

I snuck up as close as I could so I couldn't be seen. There, I watched as Ms. Danvers was leading a rather pale girl to the main school building. The girl looked to be a year older than I was. She was stone faced the whole time. From what I could judge from her dark clothes, she was a Goth. Her hair was very long, straight, and the color of coal black and her eyes were a dark blue. She was wearing heavy makeup and her black combat boots made a heavy 'clop' when it hit the concrete. When they passed I threw myself against the wall, so they couldn't see me. It seemed to work, because neither one seemed to notice I was there. When they were gone, I let out a heavy sigh and realized breakfast was going to have to wait. _I need to talk to Gary…_

* * *

I didn't bother to knock.

"Gary. I need you to tell me everything you know about the new girl." I said breathily.

Gary had been sitting at his desk. He slowly turned around and smirked at me. Petey stared at the both of us, unsure of what to do or say.

"Why, I don't know what you mean." He said in a sing song voice and turned back to his desk.

I walked over, grabbed his shoulder, and turned him to face me. He was smirking.

"Cut the bull, Gary. I know you know things." I said, glaring at him.

"Well, of course I know _things_, most people know plenty of things, I just happen to know more than the general populace." He said a matter-of-factly.

I growled and shook him. He smirked again.

"Manners, Ms. Hawthorne. You're starting to act like Jimmy-boy. Fine, I'll tell you everything I know." He said.

I stared at him, waiting for him to speak, but nothing came. He just stared at me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Well, I'm not going to hand you anything over for free. I need a little payment for my findings." He said.

I let out a groan.

"Name you price." I said.

He beamed.

"Now, Hawthorne, as you said before, I know things. And right now, I know that you're heading places. So, when you get to the top of the social food chain, I want to be there too. Nothing too important. A simple role." He explained.

"Gary, I accept, but so help me God if you pull anything I will-" He interrupted me.

"Relax, Hawthorne, relax. I learned my lesson, remember?" He said, grinning.

I snorted and then sat down on Gary's bed. He turned to face me.

"Her name is Salem Grant. She comes from a wealthy family from the next town over." Gary explained.

"She originally went to Swinerd Academy." He gave me a raised eyebrow, but I didn't understand the meaning of it.

"What does going to Swun-Swan- whatever, have to do with anything important?" I asked while annoyed with the fact that Gary wasn't getting to the point.

"Oh, Hawthorne, don't be ignorant, weren't you paying any attention to Damon's speech Friday?" Gary asked, throwing up his arms.

"Well, sorta…" I said bashfully.

Gary snorted and shook his head.

"Well, Swinerd Academy is Bullworth Academy's biggest rival. If you think the Preps are bad, these kids are worse. They are conniving, rich scum." Gary explained.

"Ah. I see." I said, looking at the floor.

"Anyways, she's a Wiccan, by choice, like, you know, tarot cards and palm readings. Some real hippy, voodoo crap."

"So, why did she leave Swinerd? Did she get kicked out?"

"She left of her own choice. Apparently, Swinerd had gotten too boring and she had felt she had destroyed most of it anyways, so she came here to wreak havoc."

"Wha- Why would she do that?"

"She apparently suffers from schizophrenia and anger issue, just another bundled up bottle of crazy."

"How do you know all this?"

"Petey, here, as the Head Boy, has access to everyone's files and I had him sneak out Ms. Grant's."

I shot Petey a look. He blushed and looked away. The shame was evident on his face. Gary let out a laugh and then quickly began to smirk again.

"So, is that everything you need, Hawthorne?" Gary asked smugly.

"Yeah, thanks Gary." I said and bolted out of the room and back to the girls' dorm.

_I gotta go tell Zoe what I know._

* * *

When I reached the girls' dorm Zoe was still asleep. Some girls were up and bustling about to the showers. I saw that Angel girl rush past me and out the door. She was most likely headed to go see Petey. _Run, Petey, run!_ I laughed. I shook Zoe awake and I told her what I knew.

"So there's another new girl, huh?" Zoe said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. I think she's a junior." I said, pacing the room.

I didn't know why I didn't favor this new girl, but I guess you could say that she didn't sit right with me or that she gave me a weird feeling. I don't have anything against Goths, but when Gary told me that she felt like she had destroyed Swinerd enough, it made me feel scared, or at least, unsettled. Zoe watched me with a raised eyebrow and then snorted.

"What's your problem? I didn't think you would be the one to judge others before meeting them." She said teasingly.

I stopped pacing and gave her an exasperated look.

"I don't. Usually… It's just that something about her seems off." I explained, starting up my pacing again.

"Well, you're worrying too much. Besides, having another girl that isn't all about pink and cheerleading would be nice." Zoe made a good point.

I stopped pacing, nodded, and then smiled at her. She smiled back and then proceeded to get ready. We headed out of the girls dorm and shivered at the cold, fall air. Zoe and I had no idea what we would do for today, so we decided to go visit the boys, who also seemed to have had the same idea as us, because when we made it to the steps of the boys' dorm, Gary and Jimmy were seated there.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I shouted to them.

"Nothing , really. Just waiting for Petey to get away from his crazy new stalker." Jimmy huffed.

"Aw, is somebody jealous that their boyfriend is getting some attention?" Gary cooed teasingly.

"Shut it, Gary!" Jimmy growled causing the brunette male to laugh.

"Oh come on, Jimmy. Learn to take a joke."

"Yeah, whatever."

Zoe and I laughed at their exchanged and they both stared at us until we were finished. Finally, Petey came bursting out the door, down the stairs, and hid behind Jimmy. Soon, Angel followed in pursuit out the doors and spotted Petey, hidden behind Jimmy. She shot Jimmy a glare, who was glaring back at her, and winked at Petey, who winced. She skipped down the stairs and headed back to the girls' dorm, giggling the whole way.

"God, that girl is weird. Hot, but weird." Jimmy mumbled.

Was it weird that I got sort of jealous when he said that?

"No, this is just an indication for all us that Petey-boy, here, has homosexual tendencies." Gary said bluntly and then smirked.

"Screw you, Gary!" Petey shouted.

Gary held up his hands and said nothing more. Zoe and I laughed again. We decided as a group that we might go to the carnival, if it was open, so going for a walk over there to check and see if it was would be an adventure in and of itself. On the way out of the main gates, we caught sight of Salem, who passed by us silently, but smirking. I noticed around her neck was a five-pointed pentagram. Now, I knew I had reason to be nervous.

"Hey she's got that-" Petey began loudly, but we shushed him and dragged him away.

We had gotten halfway across the bridge until somebody said something, which was Petey, who had been rudely interrupted before.

"Guys, she was wearing a necklace with a five-pointed pentagon on it. Isn't that the symbol of the Devil?" Petey asked shakily.

Both Gary and I stopped at the same time and let the group go ahead of us for a few steps until we burst into hysterical laughter. Our group turned around and stared at us like we were crazy, so… Nothing else was new.

"Pete, my friend, it's a five-pointed _pentagram_ not pentagon." Gary said between chuckles.

"'Dem Satanic polygons…" I said while smirking.

Petey blushed and Jimmy and Zoe continued to stare at us like we had fifty heads. Clearly, Gary and I had the most extensive knowledge of Geometry in the group. We chuckled some more to each other as we walked into town.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so scared and uneasy. I'm glad that I had friends here, even though they were the weirdest people… Ever. But, in spite of that, they were great friends, with really screwed up senses of humor. The more I hung out with my friends, the more and more I forgot about Salem. It was almost as if though she didn't exist anymore. But, feeling that way did not change the fact that she was, still in fact, here and that there was a possibility of her turning into a complete bitch. Only time could tell, but I wasn't too particular thinking about that at this time. What I was really thinking about was how I was going to win that damn Squidy hat.


	5. Chapter I: This Is Your School Part V

_Again, I apologize this is so short, but this is the first Sub-Mission in the story. And to add on to this, yes, after you read this, it is possible to do what Katie does to Trent. My dad has done it before and surprising didn't get arrested, but I guess that was because the guy had injured my dad's dog and the police didn't like that very much. Anyways, enjoy the new Part and I hope you have a wonderful day._

_Love & UFOs,_

_KatieLeeBooks_

* * *

_**Chapter I:**_

_This Is Your School Part V:_

_For Pete's Sake!_

* * *

Now, for the past few weeks, Bullworth had been quiet and uneventful. And when I say quiet and uneventful, I mean complete chaos, but, again, that's normal for Bullworth. The only big change was subtle at first. It all began with the new influx of incoming and unknowing freshmen and younger grade students, who quickly found themselves divided into the different factions of the school. The Bullies quickly went to work and made these poor kids' lives miserable. But then, it stopped for a while. The Bullies "disappeared." I believed during that time that Salem was behind it.

I was right. My first clue had been Constantinos Brakus, the school's mascot and self-proclaimed pessimist. Usually the loner, Constantinos had made a surprising friendship with the new Goth girl. Her dark and Gothic ways complimented his downer attitude, though his interest in her could have also sprouted from his want to be left alone by the Bullies or for a girlfriend. But, you probably find yourself asking what Salem could have done for Constantinos' problem with the Bullies?

Well, this is when the second and final clue tipped me off about Salem's intentions. Within the first few weeks of Salem's stay here, Trent Northwick, second-in-command of the Bullies, had started to form a unique fascination in the combat boot wearing girl and they began to date. Trent's bleach blonde hair now had black tips and he began to wear heavy eye makeup. Soon, most of the Bullies followed along with him. Russell had been heartbroken when he learned that all of his friends had left him for Salem. His swirlies had become less than satisfactory and it pained me to see him like that.

However, even though most of the Bullies had joined the new Goth Clique, their violent tendencies hadn't waned, but, in fact, heightened. So much so, that even the prefects became stricter.

Salem ruled her new Clique with an iron fisting by manipulating Trent and his power among the Bullies to get whatever she wanted. I confronted Russell about it, but he was too distraught to want to talk about it. So, I went to Jimmy.

"As much as I would like to, Katie… I can't." Jimmy said as we hurried to Shop Class.

"You can't? What do you mean you can't? You're the King, set them straight." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Like I said, I can't. This Clique isn't the Bullies anymore, so I can't talk to Russell about it and I'm above hitting a girl."

I shot him a look, specifically remembering him threatening me that he'd beat me up some time ago, and he glared at me.

"Then what should we do?" I asked as we sat down at our Shop Station.

"How the hell should I know? Just let them be, they're not gonna do anything serious." Jimmy said, setting up our tools.

"Hopkins, Hawthorne! Shut your mouths and get to work! I'm in'a mood and I don't wanna hear you talking." Neil shouted.

Jimmy snorted and I flipped Neil the bird when his back was turned. Jimmy gave me a surprised look and I shrugged. We started our work after that. Maybe Jimmy was right. The Bullies, or rather the Goths, were harmless, well as harmless as they could be. _Nothing bad is going to happen._

* * *

I was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. On Jimmy and I's way over to the Boy's Dorm, we spotted Salem and her goons. Our plan was to just silently pass and go about our way. But when we finally saw the whole picture, our plan was definitely not an option.

Just outside, the Boy's Dorm were the Goths beating on a poor student, but not just any poor student, no, they were beating on poor Petey, Trent especially. Jimmy quickly went to work on the Bullies and managed to get Petey away from Trent's grasp. He came running over to me. Luckily, we had got there in time that Petey only suffered minor injuries of a black eye and a bloody lip.

"Jesus, Petey, what happened?" I asked him, holding his face in my hands.

"I snitched. I saw Salem and Trent making out… as well as among other things and I freaked out and told a prefect. Now, Salem is pissed at me because she has a week's worth of detention. So, now she's convinced Trent that beating me up is better than going to the moon." Petey explained in a strained and panicked voice.

I frowned. _That bitch…_ I looked over to see Jimmy putting up a decent fight against the Bullies, but not decent enough to win. It was then that I realized that I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I looked over towards Salem, who was giggling with glee at the beat down Jimmy was receiving. For some reason that pissed me off more than it should have.

Searching the ground, I picked up the nearest thing I could, which happened to be a baseball, and whipped at Salem's head. It whizzed past her face, not exactly hitter her, but definitely getting her attention. She gave me a death glare and then snapped her fingers. Trent responded to the noise by barreling over to me, leaving Jimmy to get distracted for one moment to call to me to move and then get smacked in the face by Ethan. I was able to get one good punch in before Trent brought his arm back and socked me hard in the face. I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, I was in the Infirmary, lying on one of the beds. My face was throbbing in pain and my hands hurt like crazy. Suddenly, Zoe ripped the curtains away, much to Nurse McRae's protests, and called out to our ragtag group that I was awake. When they walked in, they were surprisingly solemn, if not scared, except maybe for Gary, who was smiling widely. I was confused. _What happened?_

"Hey guys." My voice sounded like a croak.

They didn't speak, except Zoe, who was overly excited about something and was mumbling to herself. I looked at Jimmy, who wouldn't even met my gaze, let alone look at me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He was silent for a moment and then spoke.

"When Trent punched you, you sorta… lost it." He mumbled.

"Lost it? More like she went berserk." Gary said excitedly.

Jimmy shot him a hard glare and Gary looked away from him and back to me. I was confused, however. _I thought I passed out._

"What do you mean: 'lost it'?" I asked.

"You picked up Trent by his shirt and pants and slammed his face into a brick wall, like, twenty times." Zoe explained excitedly.

I froze. _Jesus… I couldn't have…_

"I couldn't have, he's so much bigger than I am." I said breathily, finding it difficult to understand.

Gary silently pulled away the curtains and showed me Trent Northwick, well what I could recognize of Trent. His face was destroyed. He began to groan in pain and Gary quickly let the curtain drop. _I did that?_

Petey approached me and took my hand. His were bandaged.

"Thanks for saving me." He whispered comfortingly, while giving me a smile.

I smiled back at him and let my eyes close. I was tired and sore. I listened to my friends whispers while I drifted off slowly into sleep.

"I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life." That was Jimmy.

There was silence.

"I thought that if I stopped her, she'd turn on me…" Jimmy again.

"You did what you had to." Petey said reassuringly.

"I don't think I needed to punch her in the face to make her stop." _Jimmy did what?_

"Friend, you had no other choice." Gary. Definitely Gary.

"What do you think could have caused her to go crazy like that?" Zoe asked.

"From what happened, I'd guess it would be bottled up rage." Gary again.

"But what from? I mean, I know I have some issues, but nothing that would make me do that." Jimmy.

"I don't know, friend, I don't know." Gary.

Suddenly, someone bursted through the curtains. They were breathing heavily and having trouble trying to catch their breath. When they finally did, they spoke.

"What did I miss?" It was Beatrice.

Luckily, my exhaustion made me unable to laugh as hard as I wanted to at such a comical moment. But something bothered me about their conversation. _Did my friends think something was wrong with me?_ Only morning would tell. From what I gathered from what they told me and their private conversation, after Trent punched me I went postal, picked him up by his belt buckle and shirt collar, and bashed his face into a brick wall several times until Jimmy punched me in the face to stop me. I must have passed out again after that. What kind of trouble I'll be in, I don't know, but I'm dreading that meeting with Dr. Crabblesnitch.


	6. Chapter I: This Is Your School Part VI

_Thank you so much random boy playing basketball in the middle of the night at the park for being my inspiration to finish this chapter. I know I must sound so weird, but sometimes the weirdest stuff inspires me. Oh! And I would also like to thank Eric Cartman for distracting me from writing this chapter. Ugh, long story. Also, I would like to mention that... there will be swearing. Ladies and gentlemen, (Although, most of my reviewers seem to be girls, so I am going to assume that most of my readers are girls.) I drop the "F" bomb. Several times. Well, on that note... ENJOY!_

_Love & UFOs,_

_KatieLeeBooks_

* * *

_**Chapter I:**_

_This Is Your School Part VI:_

_Making Up_

_Saving an Angel_

* * *

My stay at the Infirmary had been a hazy one. For that day I usually slipped in and out of consciousness. My friends didn't come back to visit for the rest of the day either. Occasionally, Trent would groan in pain and then turn over in his bed. When I could finally stay awake, I found it really boring and I had nothing to do so, I asked Nurse McRae for a pencil and a couple pieces of blank paper and I began to write. It was a horror story about a tunnel and a girl who thinks she's trapped there, but it turns out that she's really being b-never mind… I don't spoil things. I read the story out loud, quietly to myself. When I finished, I found myself to be completely and utterly bored out of my mind. I threw my head back and stared at the ceiling.

_Goddamn it._

_Why did I do that?_

_Because I'm angry._

_At what, though?_

_People. People make me frikkin' angry._

_Why?_

_Because they are spiteful, malicious, and condescending assholes that push me around all the damn time and treat me like crap._

_Why?_

_I don't friggin' know._

_Why?_

_Because I'm not them._

_Why?_

_Because I know better than to be an ass._

_Why?_

_Because then I would just end up hating myself._

_Do I hate myself now?_

_No._

_Why?_

_I don't know. Do I need an explanation to be happy with myself?_

_No. I guess not._

_Why did I hit Trent?_

_Because he was the last friggin' straw…_

Suddenly, I heard two pairs of footsteps making their way over to where Trent and I were. From the firm and loud 'clop' on the linoleum floor, I could tell that it was Salem. I quickly pretended to be sleeping. Nurse McRae pulled the curtain separating Trent and I to block us off more from each other. She left them after that. I heard Salem mumbling something and I strained myself to hear.

"Wake up!" Salem hissed.

Trent groaned, now awake, and smacked his lips together.

"Hey baby…" He yawned lazily, propping himself up.

"Shut up! You look like shit… How are you doing?"

"I feel like shit…"

"Where is she?"

"Behind that curtain."

_Oh shit… _I heard Salem pull away the curtain and take two steps forward. I could feel her staring at me. For a few minutes nothing happened until I heard Trent cry out.

"Just leave her alone, Salem."

"Shut up, Trent! I can hit her if I want." Salem growled.

My eyes flew open to see Salem turned to Trent, her arm raised and looked like it was ready to slap me. The two began to argue and I silently propped myself up and waited. Salem quickly turned around, glaring at me, and then jumped back, surprised to see me awake.

"You lay a _fucking_ hand on me and I'll kill you." I said in a low whisper.

I shot Salem a hard glare and she returned it. She stepped back and I reached over, grabbed the curtain, and shut it in her face. She mumbled an audible 'Bitch' and then talked to Trent in low whispers. I glared at the spot she had been occupying before until she left. After a few minutes, Trent grabbed the curtain and pulled it away, showing me his angry face.

"I don't like you." He growled.

"I don't like you either." I shot back.

We glared at each other for a moment.

"I just want to let you know that what you did today doesn't matter. I'm still tougher than you." He said.

"Have you seen your face, you dunce? Yeah… You're totally tougher than me." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Before he could say anything else, I pulled the curtain away and blocked him from talking to me anymore. Nurse McRae came in and told us to 'Shut it', but found that we had both fallen asleep.

* * *

The next day I woke up to the sound of Nurse McRae's footsteps coming toward my bed. She pulled away the curtain and gave me a hard stare. I raised an eyebrow at her to let her know I had no idea why she was there and staring at me.

"Get up. You're getting out of here." She said finally.

I nodded and pushed myself out of the bed. She handed me a bottle of Tylenol and told me that I knew what to do. That made my blood boil. _I am not a pill popper._

I ran off to the Girls' dorm to take a shower and get ready. When I was inside, everybody was staring and whispering. At one point, I think I threw a nasty glare at Melody, who had called me a 'friggin' psycho-bitch' and then ran off to tell Ms. Peabody that I had given her the death stare. The rest of the day had been uneventful. Even Mr. K's Math lesson lacked its usual luster and Gary was nowhere to be seen either.

It was odd. I felt very alone, but then, not. I mean none of my friends were around to talk to, but everyone had been staring and pointing at me. I had been so fixated on my thoughts that I accidently bumped into someone much taller than myself. I know it was a woman, because I had gotten a face-full of their bosom. I looked up to see it was Ms. Philips. If I hadn't noticed her trademark black sweater, I still would have noticed it was her by her smell: perfume, chalk, and face makeup. She smiled at me kindly while I bumbled out a pathetic apology.

"Oh, it's fine Katherine-" Ms. Philips began.

"Katie." I corrected her.

"Sorry- Katie. Don't worry. It was an accident."

I smiled back at her.

"Katie. Walk with me." She said, putting her arm around my shoulder and lead me to her classroom.

"You missed Photography class yesterday." Ms. Philips said.

Now, you know what's coming and I know what's coming. Ms. Philips wants answers.

"Yeah. I played hooky after Shop class." I lied.

She gave me a hard stare and then let it break down into a frown.

"What were you doing? Out fighting a bear? Look at you." She said, her voice was filled with concern and panic.

"I fell." I lied again.

She gave me another hard stare.

"Katie do you have an abusive boyfriend?" She asked abruptly.

"What? No! I don't have a boyfriend." I answered quickly, blushing fiercely.

She gave me another look.

"Or an abusive one either." I said annoyed.

"Did you get in a fight?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." I said quietly, now realizing that the hallways were empty.

"And you let them do this to you?" She took my face into her hands and inspected the throbbing bruise on my face.

I stepped away from her and smirked.

"Hey, you should see the other guy." I had meant for that to be funny, but Ms. Philips didn't laugh.

"Katie, some of the boys here… Well… They're dangerous and can hurt you. You have to be careful." Ms. Philips said.

"Okay, Ms. Philips. I will." I said, smiling at her.

She returned it. Then, suddenly her facial expression changed to realization.

"Oh, right…" She said to herself.

"What is it, Ms. Philips?" I asked.

"I just remember the other reason that I wanted to talk to you was because I wanted to give you make up work.

"Ah. I see." _Crap…_

"I think it was… Oh yes, take a couple pictures of the students for the yearbook. Bring the pictures to me next Art class."

"Okay, Ms. Philips. Thanks."

"And Katie."

"Yeah?"

"Remember: Be careful."

I smiled at her.

"I will." I said.

* * *

It had taken me a good hour to get at least one person to pose and let me take their picture. Finally, Petey had politely complied and smiled wide for the camera. After that, we decided to hang out some more. And much to his protests, I even snuck him into the Girls' dorm. Luckily, Zoe was out, doing whatever it was that Zoe did.

"So, Petey, how's life?" I asked him after I flopped down onto my bed and snuggled with my pillow.

"Good." He said in a dazed like voice as he looked around the room with child-like fascination.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, causing him to stare at me and then blush in embarrassment.

"How's life with you?" He asked nervously, unsure of what to ask or say next after I answered.

"Not so good." I said, staring at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"You know why. Everyone in school knows what happened between Trent and I."

"Yeah…"

"And now, everyone is talking shit about me."

"Well, that's not entirely true."

I shot up from my bed and stared at him. He blushed at the sudden attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, a lot of kids are grateful that you did it, me included." He explained shakily.

"Mm-hm."

"And well, some have even started to look up to you."

"Don't bullshit me, Petey."

"I'm not! A lot of the little kids think you're cool. A little scary, but cool."

I chuckled and Petey gave me a weak smile.

"Just be prepared." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You might start turning into everyone's errand boy."

It was that moment that my knob was turned furiously and I quickly shoved Petey into the dresser, to which he groaned in pain. Suddenly, the door bursted open and Angel appeared, distraught and out of breath. She looked relieved to see me.

"Ho-lee-shit. Do I need yer' help right about now." She said in a surprising Southern drawl.

"Um, what happened?" I asked, unsure of her state-of-mind and if she saw Petey or not.

"It's that little bitch, Salem. That gurl is one helluva roommate. I cannot stand her! Fuck!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I dunno! S'just everybody around campus has been sayin' that ya kicked the livin' shit outta Salem's little boy toy!"

"So?"

"Su'help me! God! She's drivin' me crazy, darlin'! She's always throwin' my shit outta the room, lockin' the damn door iffin' I'm not there, and callin' me mean names! That little… little… SKEEZER!" _What the fuck is a skeezer?_

Angel was close to tears by the end of her sentiment. I sighed and looked at the closet, giving it a now-I-know-what-you-mean look, hoping that Petey would see it and understand.

"What are you staring at your closet for?" Angel's drawl had dissipated a bit.

"Alright, Petey, come on out. I can't have you hiding in the all night." I said.

Petey stumbled out of the closet, out of breath and red in the face. Angel giggled.

"Hello, Angel. Fancy meeting you here." Petey said shakily.

Angel giggled again.

"The pleasure's all mine, sweetie-pie." She said, winking at him, which caused him to blush.

"Well alright. What are we standing around here for? Let's get 'er done!" I shouted.

We all quickly and quietly made our way to Angel and Salem's room. Thankfully, Salem wasn't there. _Most likely off, making out with Trent… Or worse._ I told Angel to move her things to my room. After about twenty minutes of packing and quickly throwing the random items Angel owned into Zoe and I's room, the deed was done. Now, it was time for revenge.

Angel giggled as I set up rotten eggs in the Goth girl's bed. I handed her a bag of marbles to place in front of the bed, she gleefully put them there and then smiled at me. Finally, I placed a nice little stink bomb above the door frame. I looked over just in time to see Angel pouring itching powder all over Salem's clothes as she laughed evilly. She gave me a thumbs up when she was done.

We laughed ourselves silly as we hurried back to my dorm. There, we decided to sit around and talk about menial things like school, the weekends, and what happened with Trent and I. Angel was particularly upset with that topic and Petey blushed at her enthusiastic rage towards it, or at least the part about him getting beaten up.

Suddenly we heard an ear piercing scream, a crash, and another scream again. We bursted out into laughter as Ms. Peabody hurried up the stairs to calm Salem down. After that she approached my room. Petey made a speedy dive back into the closet.

"Ms. Moseley, you're room has been… tampered with. Do you mind finding another room to temporarily board in?" Ms. Peabody asked.

"With pleasure, Ms. Peabody. I'll just board with Katie." Angel said with a cheeky smile.

Ms. Peabody praised her for her understanding and flexibility. When she was gone, Petey tumbled out of the closet. We all let out a roar of laughter and joked around for the rest of the night until Petey had to leave. We snuck him up to the attic, he waved us goodbye, and then began to climb down the lattice on the side of the building. Angel and I spent the rest of the night asking each other questions.

"So, you like Petey?" Her face flushed red.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Why?"

"Cuz' he's such a cutie! And he's probably the nicest guy in the whole dang school!" She giggled and blushed some more. I jokingly rolled my eyes at her.

"He kinda is, actually.'

Angel smiled at really nothing in particular, but anyone could tell that something she was thinking about was pleasant. Soon, Zoe returned, and thankfully just before curfew, to find that she was sharing her room with an extra person. She didn't really mind either. She like Angel when she found out the girl had a tough, don't-fuck-with-me-when-I'm-pissed attitude. We began to joke around again until Ms. Peabody had to ruin the fun with lights out. We all sighed and I let Angel use my bed, seeing as how her bed probably smelled like toxic gases from the stink bomb. I found refuge on the floor and snuggled up to the blanket that Zoe had insisted on me using, saying that she got hot at night anyways. I thanked her and slowly drifted off to sleep after that.


	7. Chapter I: This Is Your School Part VII

_This is just a little filler chapter and a Sub-Mission. I hope you guys enjoy it. I wanted to show how Katie interacts with other students, especially since now that she's begun to build a sort of reputation. And we all know that Jimmy was constantly running around doing favors for people. I also wanted to show how Katie interacted with each of her friends and slightly explain their relationships. And remember there are always two sides to one person. They are just small drabbles. (Mostly throughout the school day that I usually don't talk about. Ha ha!) I was a little weary at first to do this because I haven't introduced some of the freshmen that Katie will eventually befriend and I want to get those in as well. So, I named it Part I for that reason. Teacher's Pain in the Ass is the new Sub-Mission and is a nice little play on Teacher's Pet. Anyways, I'd like to thank the music from Fallout 3 and Fallout New Vegas for inspiring me. GOD! It is so good. I should have been born in an earlier time… ENJOY!_

_Love & UFOs,_

_KatieLeeBooks_

_P.S. My "c" button is being a little bitch… Also, FUCK YOU CHEMISTRY. Plus, I am in Chicago as of right now and will soon be in Michigan. And, I would also like to give an honorable mention to Nae'ka and her story "Ways to Piss off Jimmy!" I laughed so hard when I read that story, I almost puked._

* * *

_**Chapter I:**_

_This Is Your School Part VII:_

_Running Favors_

_F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together Part I_

_Teacher's Pain in the Ass_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was sore all over. _Dear God! My shoulders!_ The floor had proven to be not quite as comfortable as I had hoped it would be. I groaned quietly and looked over at my two roommates, who were sleeping peacefully. I smiled at the whole situation and pushed myself up off the floor and tore off towards the shower.

There's something jolting about a shower for me. For a lot of the people I know, showers are usually the time where they stand there for fifteen minutes and then quickly begin to shampoo and condition their hair because the water gets cold. I use to be like that, until I got a good kick in the ass by mother, who was now hell bent on getting me to become a fully responsible adult. As much as I hate it, I really needed it.

As I stood there in the shower, a thought came over me. Well, not really a thought, but a feeling. I felt as if though my day was going to be a busy one, which is strange because I had Chemistry and English today for classes. I shrugged it off as just me being weird and continued to get ready for the day.

3:30 and I was saved by the bell. _If I have to do one more of those stupid find all the words from these given letters, I am going to scream._ I jumped out of my seat as the bell rang and I rushed for the door. I was almost out the door when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around to see Melody running over to me with a box of chocolates in her hand. _Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what psychopathic fourteen-year-old will run up to you for._

"These. Pedro's locker. Now." She said, thrusting the box of chocolates in my hands.

"No." I said, shoving them back to her.

She glared at me.

"I'll pay you." She shoved them back to me.

"How much?" Now to her.

"Five bucks." To me.

"What? No way! Breaking and entering is a felony." To Melody.

"Fine! Ten bucks." To me.

"Deal."

I smirked at her and ran off to find Pedro's locker. I found it and him there, which wouldn't really help my situation. I waited until he left and then I checked for prefects. None were around, so, I decided to get down to business. I took a breath and began to pick his locker. It wasn't too hard. So, I quickly shoved the chocolate inside and slammed the locker shut. I heard a shout and I took off running. I ran to the nearest girls' bathroom and hid in a stall. The footsteps receded and I quickly left the bathroom. I began to walk to the door when I heard someone call my name. I sighed and turned around. There, I found Gloria beaming at me with hope in her eyes.

"What?" I snapped.

"Help your fellow Bullworth Academian." She said cheerily.

"What do you want me to do?"

"If you're really a Bullworth student, you won't hesitate to plant this firecraker in the girls' bathroom toilet." _Creepy little girl…_

"Uh, okay. How much?"

"Fifteen dolla-"

"Done."

I, again, ran to the girls' bathroom and looked around to check to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear and I slowly stalked up to one of the stalls. I kicked it open and quickly shut it behind me. I took a deep breath, lighted the firecracker, dropped it into the toiled, and flushed it. I bolted out of there and out of the building before anyone could bother me. I would talk to Gloria later about my money. I looked around and found the outside filled with students. I tried as hard as I could to steer clear of the other students so I could make it back to my room for some peace and quiet. But, God hates me.

"Oh, good knight." _Oh, God. No._

"Melvin?" I turned around to face him.

He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Knight, I require your immediate assistance." Melvin explained.

"And what assistance might that be, wizard?" I smirked at his surprised look.

He coughed to compose himself.

"My companions and I are about to set off to play another game of Grottos and Gremlins and we need someone to guard us as we play." He explained.

"Come on, Melvin. I have homework I need to do. Dr. Watts will kill me and I'm already falling behind in his class." I was worried about my medicine running out.

"I'll pay you."

"Okay. How much?"

"Ten groats and a place as one of my wenches."

"How about twenty and I don't become one of your wenches?"

"Fifteen and you'll be my wench for a day."

"Fifteen and you tutor me in Chemistry."

"Perfect."

I followed Melvin back to the Library and glared at any of the Goths that we passed. They seemed to act civil enough, much to my surprise. Melvin led me to me to the Library and I saw the whole group of Nerds huddled around a table in some strange attire. _Oh, God. Melvin is even affecting my thoughts now. _Beatrice waved furiously at me and I waved back, smiling.

"Now, Knight, I need you to watch the door. If anyone threatening or evil should pass through that door, defeat them. Here, take this." He handed me a bottle rocket launcher and smiled at me. I turned to the door and listened to him hurry back over to the table.

I stared at the door and waited… And waited… And waited… And waited… _Dear, God. Does he know that no one is coming?_ Suddenly, the door knob twisted and I quickly readied my gun at the door as the Nerds loudly jumped in their seats. The person who opened the door quickly found themselves at gunpoint and threw up their books and screamed. It was Petey. I lowered the weapon, sighed, and glared back at Melvin, who sheepishly grinned and shrugged. I resumed my standing position at the door for an hour until the Nerds began to have a conflict.

"And, now, I will kill one of your wenches, Melvin." Thad said, laughing evilly.

"What? NO! You can't do that!" Melvin shouted in a high-pitched voice.

"But I did."

Melvin slammed his hands down onto the table.

"But, she was my favorite…" He sighed.

"Actually, Thad… You can't kill her." I said, still staring at the door.

"What do you mean, wench?" Thad asked venomously.

I turned around and glare at him fiercely. He coward behind Bucky.

"You're a Knight, right? So, don't you have to follow a code of conduct? Chivalry? Which means that all knights have to treat women with respect? So, by killing his wench wouldn't mean that you would be stripped of your title and thrown into shame." I explained to the best of my ability.

Melvin beamed at me.

"She's right, Thaddeus. Allow my wench to live or you will be stripped of your title." Melvin said enthusiastically.

"Fine…" Thad grumbled.

I smiled at Melvin and resumed my post until their game was done. All the Nerds filed out of the Library, giving me their thanks and Beatrice told me to meet her at the dorm later. Melvin approached me with money in hand and a smile on his face.

"Well, fair maiden, you have earned your prize. Shall the tutor lesson begin?" He asked me, handing over the money, which I pocketed.

"No. I really need to finish that homework, but tomorrow would be great." I explained, smiling at him.

"Then, until tomorrow, fair maiden." He got down on one knee and took my hand.

I stared at him. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. An electric-like shock ran up my arm. I stared at him in disbelief and blushed furiously. He looked up, smiled at me again, drew away his lips, got up, and left. I just stood there… Like an idiot for a good ten minutes, until I tore off for my room and didn't stop until I was able to throw myself onto the bed.

* * *

_Rewind ten hours and sixteen minutes…_

_Gary_

_8:14. Kill me. _I hurried over to the main school building to make it to the cafeteria. I was tired and hungry, but mostly hungry. Painfully hungry even, like it is crippling. I made it to the school entrance until I heard someone shout my name. I turned around to see Gary sauntering his way over to me with a smirk on his face. I smiled back at him. He reached me, held the door open for me, and we both walked inside to an almost empty main hall.

"So, Gary, are you hungry?" I asked, shoving him.

I had no reason to do so, but sometimes off my medicine I did some stupid things. Gary grinned wickedly and shoved me back. We bursted into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, Hawthorne. I am. But, need I remind you, there is no nourishment in that foul cafeteria?" Gary asked.

My face turned green a little and I shook my head. We found a table to sit at and grabbed an apple and a banana for ourselves.

"I'm gonna lose a ton of weight while I'm here." I sighed, looking at my apple.

"Good. You look like you need to lose a few pounds." Gary said monotonously, shoving his banana in his mouth.

I let out a fake gasp and threw my apple at him. It hit him on his forehead and he gave me a what-the-hell-was-that look. I blushed and apologized. He smirked at me.

"So, you're just as irrational when you're off your meds too, huh?" Gary whispered, teasingly, but something about the way he was looking at me made me feel uncomfortable.

I quickly shushed him and he backed off, the smirk never leaving his face. We finished our meal and Gary abruptly stood up and stared at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Come, Hawthorne. We have important business to attend to." His tone suggested that we leave quickly.

I got up and followed him to the Infirmary. I knew exactly why we were here. I was going to go here afterwards anyways. Recently, I had to hand over my hidden medicine to Nurse McRae, so someone could witness me giving myself the proper dosage. No need for anyone ODing… Gary greeted Nurse McRae with fake cheeriness with which she answered with a fierce glare and handed us our medicine in little paper cups. We stared at them for a second before grabbing them. We poured our medicine into our hands and filled up our cups with water. We looked at each other with expressionless faces.

"Bottoms up." I said.

We shoved our medicine into our mouths, clinked with our plastic cups together, filled our mouths with water, and swallowed. We both let out a gasp after we were done and then stared at each other. We frowned and left the Infirmary without saying a word. I had never had anyone to share this with and it was weird. I think Gary felt the same way because we didn't talk on our way back to the cafeteria to meet up with our friends.

"You know, Hawthorne?" Gary said quietly.

"Hm?" I said, looking up at him.

He looked at me and smirked.

"I noticed you were quite the expert at swallowing those pills. Is there something you're not sharing?" He asked, teasingly.

I blushed and glared at him.

"No! I've just been taking my medicine for a long time… That's all." I let my sentence trail off.

"When were you diagnosed?" He asked.

"I was six."

"Huh? Younger than me. I was eight."

"I guess I have seniority then."

"I guess you do."

We smiled at each other and entered into the cafeteria to find Zoe waving at us and the rest of our group waiting for us at our usual table.

* * *

_Fast forward an hour and nine minutes…_

_Beatrice_

I had just barely made it into Chemistry class on time. I smiled over at Beatrice, who waved me over to our station. I beamed and quickly made my way over. I was really glad that Beatrice was my partner. I suck at Chemistry and she is a genius, so I'm in luck. Dr. Watts entered the room, screamed about how his visions were back, and then began the lesson on acids and bases. I struggled to keep up with what Dr. Watts was saying between the difference between acids and bases, drugs, and his screams about his visions. His ramblings were so difficult to focus in on with my ADHD. I looked to Beatrice for help, who gladly showed me her notes when I didn't understand. Thank God I had her as a friend.

"Ms. Hawthorne, what color would a solution turn if an indicator and an acid were added?" Dr. Watts said.

I panicked. Dr. Watts's manic eyes were trained on me so I couldn't ask Beatrice. My palms became sweaty and I thought back to previous lessons. The word "Red" kept appearing.

"Red?" I prayed that it was right.

"Right. Now, Mr. O' Connor, what color would a base be?" Dr. Watts looked at a chubby Nerd with octagonal glasses.

"Blue." He said simply.

"Correct." Dr. Watts said and then went off to find another victim.

"Who is that?" I asked Beatrice.

"That's Melvin O' Connor. He's one of the Nerds." Beatrice explained.

For most of the class, Melvin had been able to answer most of the questions with relative ease. I envied him. _Lucky bastard…_ _Maybe I can get him to tutor me._ Beatrice turned to me. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"So, I was wondering…" Beatrice said, trailing off.

"What?" I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join in the Nerds' game of Grottos & Gremlins today."

"I'll see. Homework has been killing me."

Beatrice frowned for a moment in concentration. Then her face lit up after a few minutes.

"I can help you!" Beatrice said enthusiastically.

A little too enthusiastically… Beatrice's loud interjection had caught the whole attention of the class, including Dr. Watts. He glared.

"Ms. Trudeau and Ms. Hawthorne, if you have anything else important to say, I suggest you say it now so I can continue _teaching my class_." He hissed.

"No, sir. Sorry, sir." Beatrice and I said with our heads down.

The class snickered and Dr. Watts continued his lesson. Beatrice and I looked at each other and giggled quietly at the whole situation. I looked away at Beatrice for a moment and saw Melvin staring at me. I gave him a what-are-you-looking-at face and he quickly looked away. I later told Beatrice that help with my homework would be great and she agreed to meet me at my dorm later on today to help for the rest of the class, things continued on with ease.

* * *

_After Chemistry class…_

_Petey_

The bell rung and I waved to Beatrice goodbye. As I made my way to the cafeteria, I saw Petey at his locker. I smirked evilly and devised a wonderful. I snuck up behind him quietly and pounced. I tackled the small, Polish into a bear hug. He yelped and froze up. I let go and looked around for Angel. No sign of her and I sighed. _She would have killed me if she saw that. _Petey saw that it was me and smiled.

"Hey Katie." He said cheerfully.

"Hey Petey. Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure."

We chatted as we made our way to the cafeteria. Petey, I found, was very polite for the situation he was in. As Angel had said before, he seemed like the nicest boy at this school. But, she knew that was at a cost. During most of their trip, Petey was constantly harassed by the other students until I intervened. The more we moved to the cafeteria, the more Petey began to frown. I decided I would cheer him up.

"Hey, Petey when we get to lunch, I wanna show you something funny." I said.

"What?" Petey asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"You'll see." I said, smirking.

We finally made it to the cafeteria and I saw just the person I needed: Gary. We took our seats and I nudge Petey. He looked at me.

"Watch this." I whispered.

"Hey, Gary." I said.

"What?" He growled, picking through the goop on his plate.

"I saw a bird…" I said with no inflection at the end.

There was an awkward silence that passed over the table as Gary waited for me to continue the sentence that I had no intention of finishing.

"And?" Gary asked, impatiently.

"Tuesday." I answered, smiling.

Petey stared at me and then Gary and then back at me. He had no idea what to make of this. Sudddenly, I slammed my hands down on the table and stared at the both of them with a grave expression.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, clearly not hearing anything.

"What?" Gary asked, panicking slightly.

"Never mind, it's gone now."

Gary's eye shifted from one end of the room to the next, wondering what in the hell was going on.

"Do you know what time it is?" Gary asked us, getting up from his seat for a minute.

"4:30." I said, confidently.

Gary glared at me and then gave a look at Petey, who shrugged and was having difficulties with containing his laughter.

"I'm going to go ask Ivan, hold o-" I interrupted him.

"Gary, wait! You can't do that!" I shouted.

"Why?" He asked, panicking again at his friend's strange behavior.

"Because it is not with the accordance of the prophecy." I said in a grave tone.

Gary stared at me and shook his. He headed over to Ivan to get the correct time. I smirked at Petey, who let out a gasp and then began to laugh.

"What are you doing?" He asked in between breaths.

"Just messing with Gary." I explained as I waved to the tall brunette, who cringed at the sudden attention.

When Gary returned, I began to hum the Batman television theme very loudly and repeatedly. Gary threw up his arms after a minute and stormed out of the cafeteria. Petey and I bursted into laughter for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

_12:47…_

_Zoe_

English was probably one of my favorite classes. Not only did I like the teacher (and writing), but Zoe shared this class with me. I saw her sitting at her desk with her feet up on the chair in front of her. My chair. I shoved her feet off my chair and we both laughed. I sat down and turned around to face Zoe. We still had some time before class started anyways. Besides, Mr. Galloway was really cool. She smirked at me.

"So, I heard about you and Gary at lunch today." She said, coolly.

"Oh, yeah? What about it?" I asked, smirking back at her.

"Well, I heard you drove him up a wall and he stormed out of the cafeteria."

"Yeah. I guess you could say I did that."

Zoe smacked my hand and I let out a fake yelp of pain, giving her a playful glare.

"Don't leave me hanging here. What did you do?" She asked.

"Well, I just acted really weird. I never finished sentences, I lied about the most common things to know, and I hummed the Batman theme really loudly." I explained.

"Why'ja do it?"

"For fun, I guess. You should have seen him. He was so pissed."

"I bet. I saw him afterwards, shouting how everyone in this school was the real clinically insane ones. For once, I sort of believe him."

"Me too."

We laughed.

"So, how did Chemistry go?" Zoe asked.

"Terribly. That man has no idea how to frikkin' teach. I can't follow a damn thing he says." I said, increasingly become more annoyed at Dr. Watts.

"Okay. Okay. Take a chill pill."

"Yeah. Sorry. He just really pisses me off."

"Wanna do something about it?"

I gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we could sneak into his house and take all of his drugs and then say that he sold them to us." Zoe explained.

I was shocked.

"Zoe. What the fuck. He could get fired… He could go to jail!" I yelped.

"I know, but then we could teach that bastard who's boss." Zoe said.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Plea-"

"No. Jesus that sounds like something Gary would do."

The two of us stared at each other and then laughed.

"Oh, God. You're right." Zoe said, smiling.

"You were going a little of the deep end, girly." I said, waging my finger back and forth.

Zoe laughed and we continued to chat until Mr. Galloway entered and sat down at his desk.

"Okay, class. Here are your assignments. Fatty will you pass these out please?" Mr. Galloway instructed with a bit of a slur.

We received our assignments and began to work. I quickly got through most of the words until I noticed that Zoe was struggling. I turned around.

"Need any help?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." She answered, erasing one of her previous answers.

I raised my hand and Mr. Galloway took notice of me.

"Mr. Galloway, may we work with a partner?" I asked politely.

"I don't see why not." He said.

Suddenly the room was filled with the scrapping of desks on the linoleum floor as students scrambled to find a partner. Zoe and I worked quietly until one of us had found an answer and told the other.

"Hey, check this out." Zoe said, pointing to her sheet.

On it, she had found that she could use the words to spell "shit." Of course, it was the perfect time for Mr. Galloway to come over and look at our progress. He saw Zoe's immediately.

"Very funny, Ms. Taylor, but not a correct word." He said, good naturedly.

"Yes, Mr. Galloway." Zoe said with a pout that only I saw.

We laughed and continued our work until the end of class.

* * *

_Fast forward two hours…_

_Angel_

I threw myself down onto my bed and hid my face in my pillow after I finished my homework early with the help of Beatrice. _Dear God. Melvin kissed my hand. A boy kissed my hand…_ I blushed furiously. It was then that Angel entered the room and saw me sprawled out over my bed and my face half deep in a pillow. She giggled and sat down on my bed beside me.

"What seems ta be the problem, sweetness?" She asked, rubbing my back like a mother would to soothe her child.

"Nothing." I said, lifting my head out of my pillow and then let it flop back down.

"Don't look like nothin'. What's wrong?"

"I'm just flustered."

"'Bout what?"

"A boy."

I had turned over at this point and was staring at the ceiling. At the word "boy", Angel threw herself on top of me and pinned me to the bed.

"A boy? What boy? Was he cute? Did he kiss ya?"

My face turned red.

"Ho-lee-shit. He kissed ya." She rolled off of me.

"No! He kissed my hand." I said, instantly regretting it.

"Oh my~! And who might this boy be?" She asked, smirking.

"Melvin…" I mumbled.

Her face scrunched up trying to remember Melvin, and then her face lit up.

"Ya mean the little Nerd that talks 'bout wenches a lot?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Did'ja kick 'em in the balls?"

"What? No!"

"So ya let'em kiss yer hand?"

"Yes."

"Did ya like it?"

"Kinda."

Angel squealed and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay, Angel. Let's turn the perky meter down a few thousand notches." I said, smiling at her.

"I can't help, darlin'. It's so dang cute!" She said, smiling back at me.

"So, what should I do?"

"Kick 'em in the kiwis."

"What?"

"I'm just kiddin'."

"Okay. But, really, what should I do? I have to see him tomorrow to tutor me in Chemistry."

"Look girl, I'm pretty dang sure that he's gonna be just as nervous as you are 'bout that, 'specially since he's the one that kissed yer hand in the first place. Just roll with it, hun."

"You sure?"

"Suits me fine."

"I guess."

"Honey, take it from me. With the way you look, I wouldn't be surprised if more boys came 'roundout and started doin' it more often. Give yerself some credit."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Angel." I said.

"No problem, sweetie-pie." She said.

"Hey, are you going to dinner later?"

"Nah. I in't that hungry. But, I'll see ya back here later, kay?"

"Okay, Angel. Bye."

"Buh-bye."

* * *

_5:46…_

_Jimmy_

I hurried over to the cafeteria as fast as I could. The school closed at seven and then curfew started at eleven. And once again, I was hungry. I stalked my way into the building and ignored every little student who tried to stop me and ask me do them a favor. I had even yelled at Pedro to back off before I punted him across the football field. I finally made it to the cafeteria and panicked because there were no available seats left. My eyes darted left and right until I saw Jimmy surround by a bunch of Jocks and a few Greaser. The group of them laughed loudly at something Jimmy said. I swallowed loudly and decided that I would sit there. I grabbed an apple and went to the line for food. Edna smirked at me and threw down onto my plate some red goop that looked like spaghetti, meatballs, and marinara sauce. For all my love of spaghetti and all of its carb-like splendor, I wouldn't put that damn stuff in mouth even if someone paid me. And at a school like this, I wouldn't be surprised. I made my way over to Jimmy's table.

Jimmy's table grew silent as I approached and when I finally sat down, no one was talking, but they were all staring at me. I looked at Jimmy, whose face was expressionless. I got the hint and got up from the table to sit with Constantinos, who was sitting alone… Again. He and I picked at our food and said nothing the whole time until I slammed my hands down onto the table suddenly and stared at Constantinos, who had a worried expression on his face.

"Do you know what I hate?" He didn't answer me so I just kept talking.

"When one of your friends pretends like you don't exist around their cooler and more popular friends. I mean who does that? You don't leave your friends hanging like that."

"And I know I shouldn't be getting all worked up, right? Because that's who he is and we aren't even that great of friends anyways, more like acquaintances, but Christ! At least have some decency. You know what I'm saying, Constantinos?"

"No. Can I go now?" Constantinos squeaked.

I sighed.

"Yeah. Get out of here." I said.

Constantinos zipped out of the cafeteria as fast as he could. His father had warned him about the wrath of women ranting and he did not want to lose his testicles in the prime of his life. I watched him go and then pushed my tray away. I looked back over at Jimmy's table to see the Jocks and Greasers leaving and Jimmy getting up and heading over to me. I glared at him, but the action didn't faze him. He sat down across from me and I refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I didn't look at him. He glared at me.

"Oh, come on. I said I was sorry." He said.

"Whatever…" I mumbled and stared at the table.

"You know I have to keep up an image here."

"Yeah…"

"And you know that it's the only reason why you haven't gotten picked on as badly as you should have been."

"Yea- Wait. What?"

I stared at Jimmy in shock. He had been protecting me. From who? Why? No way! Well, maybe a little bit, but enough so that I wouldn't suffer a mental break-down. I smiled at him, although I was still a little pissed.

"I didn't think you would be the type to stick to the status quo. I thought you made everyone like you and if they didn't, you would beat the living shit out of them." I smirked; he was doing that frown again.

"I do. It's just that sucking up sometimes makes the process a whole lot easier." He explained, leaning back in his chair and staring at the cafeteria entrance.

"Phony."

"What did you call me?"

I stood up and walked around the table until I was behind him. I leaned down and put my lips to his ear. I saw him begin to blush, though he tried really hard not to show he was enjoying himself.

"I called you a phony." I whispered in his ear and then I ran off, out of the cafeteria.

Just as I planned, he took off after me. I was able to get down the steps and half way to the Girls' Dorm, before Jimmy caught up with me and tackled me into a hug so I couldn't run away.

"So, I'm a phony, huh?" He said, playfully.

"Yeah, you're a big, fat phony with a stupid earring." He dropped me and I stared at him from the ground.

His expression was very grave.

"Dude. That wasn't cool." He said.

I laughed and found myself rolling back and forth on the concrete ground. Jimmy just stared at me and prayed that I would stop before someone saw. I stopped laughing after a few minutes and allowed Jimmy to help me up.

"So, am I still a phony?" He asked as we walked up to the Girls' Dorm.

"Oh, most definitely." I said, teasingly.

He frowned and then shoved me lightly. I shoved him back. We finally made it to the door when I turned around and faced him.

"You may be a phony, Jimmy, but you're my phony." I said, smiling.

"Oh. So, now I'm _your_ phony." He smirked at the blush on my face.

"Yes, my phony. Now get out of here before I kick you in the balls." I said, opening the door.

Jimmy held up his hands in defense and ran off to the Boys' Dorm. I watched his receding figure until I couldn't see it anymore. I smiled and then entered the Girls' Dorm to get some sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning I praised the good Lord that I had two easy classes today. Art and Gym. I quickly showered, got dressed, and headed to the cafeteria, where I met up with Gary. He glared at me when I reached him and I laughed at his expression.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That. Yesterday." Gary growled.

"Oh, come on, Gary. I was just joking." I said, laughing.

"I had a panic attack. I thought I was going crazy… Again." Gary said, his eyes darting back and forth.

I frowned. _I think I fucked up…_

"Listen, I'm sorr-" I began.

"I mean I thought I saw a cheeseburger doing yoga. And Yoda told me that I had to defeat the next Sith lord." Gary said, shaking and causing some of the kids to stare.

"Dude. Gary I-"

"Under a waterfall, I dream of you~!" Gary sang a loud causing the whole cafeteria to stare.

I blushed at the sudden attention. Gary suddenly began to howl like a wolf and I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth and dragged him out of the cafeteria. When we were out, I felt a slick tongue run across my palm; I let out a yelp and uncovered Gary's mouth.

"Jesus! Gary! What the f-" He interrupted by grabbing my collar and slamming me up against the nearest wall.

"Don't ever fuck with me again." He growled under his breath and let me drop to the floor. I stared up at him and he smiled down at me like nothing happened.

"Come on, Hawthorne." He held out his hand and helped me up.

We ate and went to the Infirmary to repeat our ritual that we started up yesterday. I saw subtle change in Gary after he took his meds. He was calmer, yes, but less manic and duller. I really wished that there was more of a middle ground with that, but you get what you get. We said goodbye to each other and headed off to our separate classes.

* * *

Sadly, as much as I love Art, I shared this class with Salem. She glared at me when I entered and I ignored her. I took a seat and Ms. Philips smiled at me.

"Okay. Class. Free draw. Draw whatever comes to you." Ms. Philips announced.

Did that woman know what she has unleashed? Penises will be drawn everywhere. God damn it, lady. I started to get to work on my drawing. I found out that I was a decent artist at a young age, but never really jumped on furthering this talent. In fact, most of my talents were never really groomed by my parents. Mostly my sister's soccer was my parents' main focus, not that I really minded. I wasn't a big fan of attention anyways. I guess I forgot to mention I have a sister, I guess. I mean it wasn't really important. If you want to know, however, she's in 8th grade… And hates it here. She misses her public school friends.

Ms. Philips went around the room, giving out praise and instructing others. She came around to me and nodded. I was just drawing a girl with long blue hair and yellow eyes. It was really nothing special. Suddenly, Ms. Philips gasped and the class turned around to see Ms. Philips clutching Salem's picture.

"Class, look. What a wonderful piece of art." Ms. Philips gushed and showed the rest of the class.

Everyone in the room gasped and I felt myself pale. Salem's picture was of a girl in a school uniform with bloody, blonde hair. Her eyes were gouged out, mouth sewn shut, and was covered in blood. The background was black and blood red. _Dear God… That's me._ I shivered. Everyone in the room was staring at me, but there was only one person who held my gaze. I glared at Salem, who smirked evilly and only broke her gaze once to thank Ms. Philips for the praise towards her art. I turned back to my canvas and began to draw furiously. I didn't care what I was drawing anymore; all I wanted to do was leave, but doing that meant that I was running and Katherine Hawthorne never ran away. I didn't look at Salem for the rest of class.

* * *

I couldn't wait to escape away to Shop class. Now, granted, it wasn't my favorite, but I couldn't wait to get away from that Art class. I found Jimmy at our station and he waved me over, not looking up from his work. I smiled at how weird that was. For being someone who desperately clung to becoming cool and opposed any form of trying hard at school was actually being so serious toward a bike. I laughed and made my way over to him and then, we got started.

Jimmy and I, later, had quickly made our way to the cafeteria to take a break and get something to eat. There, we found the place to almost be packed. We squeezed our way to our respective tables, I was with Zoe, Beatrice, and Angel, and Jimmy was with his friends. I guess the whole ignore-each-other-when-around-Jimmy's-cool-friends was in effect as of now. I desperately wanted to glare at him, but he was still my friend, somehow. Suddenly, I saw a couple of Goths consisting of Trent, Ethan, and Tom dash past the entrance with Salem walking behind them and smirking. I glared. _What the hell is she up to?_

Zoe noticed I was staring at something and she nudged me. I turned to her and mouthed 'Salem.' She nodded and turned back to her conversation with Angel. I wasn't paying attention to their conversation, I was too busy glaring at the spot Salem had been a few seconds again. I had the biggest urge to get up and follow them, but decided against it because I was too hungry. I told myself that I would check it out after I ate.

After I had finished, I said goodbye quickly and stalked after the group of Goths, who I suspected had gone upstairs. I quietly made my way up the stairs. Suddenly, Ethan and Tom bursted out of the Math room and Salem and Trent ran out of the Teachers' Lounge. They bounded past me, barely realizing it was me. Mr. K ran out after them stopping at the stairs.

"Scum!" He shouted after them, shaking his fist.

He noticed me beside him.

"Katie!" He shouted.

"Yes, Mr. K?" I asked, already knowing exactly what he was going to ask me, but he surprised me.

"Do you mind accompanying me with dealing with that scum?" Over the semester, Mr. K had shown us that he had a strange obsession with saying 'scum.'

"Most definitely." I said.

Surprisingly, for his age, Mr. K could run. The man wasn't fat, but wasn't emaciated either. He seemed very fit. We followed the Goths back to their hang out, the Parking Lot. It seemed that they were waiting for us. Salem glared at me.

"Snitch!" She growled.

"Ethan and Tom were in the room when Mr. K was there. You snitched on yourself." I said.

"Teacher's Pet" Ethan shouted.

"Teacher's Pain in the Ass…" I grumbled.

Mr. K had heard, let out a loud laugh, and put his hand on my shoulder for a second. He rolled up his sleeves and glared at the Goths after he was done laughing.

"You know, in a survival-like situation, I could kill you relatively easy. But, since this isn't a survival-like situation and I'm teacher, I'll just go for handing you your ass, instead." Mr. K said menacingly.

The Goths laughed and jeered at him. Mr. K smiled slightly and went after Ethan. Ethan beamed at the opportunity to kick his most hated teacher's ass. Now, unlike most of the kids in my Math class, I actually believed that Mr. K had been Japanese in seven past lives and now I had more reason to believe. As well as running, Mr. K was a great fighter as well. Ethan believed that he was a ninja, or at least wanted to be one, but Mr. K seemed to be the real ninja. Like Mr. K had said, Ethan had been beaten relatively quickly. During the fight, Tom had run off. Salem and I stared at each other in disbelief for a minute, until I realized she was coming at me. I glared and then charged at her as well.

Now, I never really got into fights, but that didn't mean I wasn't fighting Salem with everything I had. Although, that girl had a strange fascination with trying to kick at me before I could throw a punch in. I started to grow more and more frustrated and I finally was able to slam my fist into her ear. She let out a scream and cradled her ear and temple with her hand and then glared at me. She then glared at me and charged again. She grabbed at my hair and punched me in the stomach. Now, if there is one thing I hate, it's getting my hair pulled, because one, it hurts, and two, only a pussy would do that. I shouted and grabbed at her hair with one hand and tried to get a hit in with the other. She kicked me in the knee and I went sprawling to the ground, only to be held up by my hair. I glared up at Salem and then tackled her to the ground. We punched and wrestled on the ground for a good five minutes until I finally brought my head down and bite her hard on the shoulder.

"What the fuck!" She screeched, shoving me off.

I didn't say anything as I watched her wince and take hold of her shoulder. Getting bitten by someone hurts, yes, but getting bitten by someone who has braces and uses them almost like a second pair of teeth hurts more. I hadn't broken skin, that much I knew, but it would hurt for the rest of the day.

"Give me my book back, you scum!" Mr. K shouted, holding Trent high above him.

"Here. Here. Take it, you crazy old man." Trent yelped and threw down a book he had been hiding in the back of his pants moments before.

"Trent!" Salem hissed and ran for the book.

Mr. K threw Trent down and quickly scooped up the book just before Salem could get her hand on it. She glared at him as he smiled down at her.

"I believe… This belongs to me." Mr. K said.

"Yes. It does." Salem growled.

"How about you just… Run along."

She glared at him again and barked at Trent to get up. He slowly pushed himself up off the ground. She grabbed a hold of Trent's hand and ran off, leaving Ethan groaning on the pavement. Mr. K let out a loud laugh watching Salem and Trent leave, causing me to jump about ten feet up in the air. He slapped a hand onto my shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good work, Katie Hawthorne. Didn't know you had it in you." Mr. K said.

"Me neither." I said breathily.

"How about we head back to the school?"

"Yeah. Let's do that."

I had to explain to my friends later why my cheeks were so red and how I had gotten a big bruise on my knuckles and leg. Zoe had let out a loud 'whoop' and slapped a hand on my shoulder. Beatrice had shaken her head, disapproving of the violence, but smiled at my success. Angel had worried about my appearance at first and engulfed me in a hug, almost suffocating me in her large bosom, but before she pulled away had whispered in my ear that she hoped I gave that bitch what was coming to her. I am a very fortunate girl.


	8. Chapter I: This Is Your School Part VIII

_Oh God! Where have I been? Well, July 4__th__ is my birthday, so celebrating another year gained. Seventeen… Christ. Anyways, sorry I haven't been around. Between celebrating with my friends and family and spending time with my cousin, who came up to visit just to see me, I've been very busy, but since this has been such a boring day (7/9/12), I decided I will write. WOOHOO! So, this first part's title is play off of the Fresh-Prince of Bel-Air. I needed a frikkin' title to show off my freshmen friends, but I had no idea how until this popped into my head (Incredibly enough, that rhymed.) I want to introduce to you some of the little freshmen buddies that Katie will obtain. They are adorable, very strange, and I'm sure you will love them as I do. The second part is another Sub-Mission. OH THE MADNESS! It is a play off of Beverly Hills Ninja. (R.I.P. Chris Farley.) Thank you all for waiting, enjoy, and I love you all._

_Love & UFOs,_

_KatieLeeBooks_

_P.S. I realize that in the last chapter I screwed up on the schedule and I apologize greatly for that. Really. I am so pissed with myself, but I'm too lazy to change it now. I hope you all can forgive me. I'd also like to apologize for the strange spelling and typing errors that are riddled throughout this story. I can honestly tell you that I am deeply disappointed in myself and that I accept any to all reviews that point them out and yell at me for it. Yes, that means I even accept being called an idiotic girl, who has no real talent and cannot claim to write well when she can't even edit her own chapters before publishing them. In conclusion, however, I take this story very seriously and I am incredibly hard on myself when it comes to things that I care about. Again, I hope you can forgive me and still enjoy this story. Thank you._

_UPDATE (9/3/12): Sorry this has taken so long. A lot has been happening. My father was arrested today and taken into protective custody. I'm also starting school tomorrow, so that'll be fun… I apologize for the long wait and I hope you enjoy. I love you all._

* * *

_**Chapter I:**_

_This Is Your School Part VIII_

_The "Fresh"-men of Bullworth_

_Bullworth Vale Ninja_

* * *

The air began to grow colder as the few weeks of October began to set in. I looked around the campus on my way to the cafeteria to find an assortment of Halloween decorations strung about. I twitched slightly at the thought of Halloween, it was out of excitement and a small bit of fear, or it most likely could have been because of the cold air rushing against my body. I quickly hurried into the building to see several students struggling to put up the remaining decorations. I looked around to check for any needy 8th graders that required my assistance. When I found none, I looked up at the students. One particularly nimble, short-haired blonde was balancing on the railing of the staircase as she tied up a banner that read _Halloween Dance_. Another girl, whose black hair was cut short like a boy's, was finding it difficult to balance and tie the banner at the same time. There was another girl, tall with brown hair, who sat on the steps staring at the ceiling mesmerized. Finally, a tall and curvy girl with reddish-brownish hair was giving the two balancing acts directions on how the banner should be placed. I smiled at them. They looked very… odd.

"Need some help?" I asked.

They all jumped and the small, black haired girl almost lost her balance and yelped in the process. The taller girl turned to me and smiled. I had never seen any of them in my class, so I assumed that they were freshmen.

"Sure." The taller girl chirped.

Now that I got a better look at her I could tell that she was somewhat Native American and very, very perky. Her golden eyes twinkled as she smiled widely. _Oh, yeah. Very perky._

"My name is Lauren. What's yours?" She asked.

"Katie." I answered, smiling back at her.

"Cool."

"I'm Colleen." The short-haired blond said and beamed at me.

I saluted her and she did the same.

"I'm Sabrina." The tall, brunette said.

"And you can call me Funk, everyone else does." The small, black-haired girl said.

"Funk. Got it." I said, winking at her.

They all laughed. I proceeded to take over Funk's place on the railing and pinned up the banner with relative ease. The girls thanked me and headed off for the classes. I sighed, now alone, and hurried off for my own.

* * *

I stared down at the specimen on the table. I could have gagged. It was a rat, or better put, a dead rat that smelled. I looked at Eunice, who was easily more disgusted than I was. I smiled at her after a minute and asked her to hand me the scalpel. She did so eagerly, happy that cutting open the damn thing wasn't going to be her job. I quickly went to work as Dr. Slawter monitored my progress with a judging eye. _Why does Biology class have to feel like I need to be a bomb specialist to pass it?_ When he turned around to look at someone else, I glared at him.

"Eunice can pull away the two flaps, please?" I asked, looking at the rat and handing her the tweezers.

She shook her head and made a gagging noise. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it, you just take notes, okay?" I said, causing her to smile at me gratefully.

I pulled away the two flaps of skin and revealed everything underneath. I grimaced. I looked over at my directions and saw that it asked for me to remove the heart first. I began to cut it out slowly.

"Yes, Ms. Hawthorne, just like that. Slow and steady." Dr. Slawter said approvingly. _Yeah, whatever, ya' creep…_

Suddenly, from a slip of the hand, I had almost cut into the heart and of course, Dr. Slawter had to see me.

"Careful, Hawthorne! Dissection is a delicate art." He growled.

"I got it!" I barked, quickly regretting it.

The whole class stared at me and I blushed furiously. Dr. Slawter glared at me.

"What was that, Ms. Hawthorne?" He asked.

"Nothing, sir." I mumbled.

"That's right. Now, all of you, back to work."

Eunice smiled at me weakly as I clenched my teeth and continued to work.

* * *

_Music class, here I come. _I slowly entered and immediately saw Gary, who waved me over. I smiled and approached him.

"So, Hawthorne, you're unusually early this afternoon for class." He said, smugly.

"Yeah. I just needed to get away from Biology as fast as possible and eating right after didn't seem so appealing." I answered, staring at the timpani in front of me.

Gary laughed and slid into his seat, making me feel compelled to do the same. I stared at the black board for a moment until I heard someone else enter the room. I looked over and saw Jimmy staring at us from his spot in the doorway and he went to his seat and said nothing. And so we sat there, in complete awkward silence, not really know what to say.

Now, let me tell you something about me and awkward silences. I hate them. They suck. Hardcore. I always feel like I have to say something first, but when I do I screw it up, so I never say anything. Ever. But then, I feel more awkward about the situation than before, so I begin to laugh. Hysterically. Without any good reason, whatsoever.

I started laughing. It didn't start out with the real "Ha ha!" either. It was more of a contained laugh, where your body starts shaking and then builds into a loud laugh that you can't control. I was already shaking and I could feel Gary and Jimmy's eyes on me. Then came the horrible hissing kind of laugh, where you're holding it back still, but now it's audible. By that time, Jimmy had already inched away from me. Now, I was laughing. Hard.

Although, in normal retrospect, it's pretty creepy for someone to just start laughing out of nowhere for no good reason, but luckily for me, my laugh is somewhat contagious. Somehow sensing that it annoyed the hell out of Jimmy, Gary joined me in laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jimmy asked looking at Gary, who silenced for a minute to hear the question.

Gary stared at him for a moment, he and I exchanged looks of amusement, and then bursted out into laughter again. Jimmy frowned and glared at the both of us.

"Why are you guys laughing?" He growled.

"It's-not-anything. We-just-can't-stop!" I choked out, turning red from laughing so hard.

"Yeah-, Jimmy-boy-. Can't-stop. Oh-God! My-sides-hurt-like-hell." Gary shrieked, holding onto his sides.

"Mine-too!" I screamed between my laughs.

Jimmy groaned and threw his head down onto the desk and stayed that way until Ms. Peters and the rest of the students entered into the classroom to find Gary and me with red faces, wide smiles, teary eyes, and panting from exhaustion.

* * *

Music class had definitely taken away all my frustration from Biology. I walked out the school building with Angel beside me, discussing our day. Suddenly, I made eye contact with Trent, who instead of giving me the usual evil-eye calmly walked up to me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he approached. Angel glared at him and he passed her.

"I need your help." He said simply.

"Oh yeah? And what makes me think I'll help you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Because if you don't, Ethan's gonna help this town to death."

"What do you mean…?"

"Ethan got a ninja costume from his mom to wear this Halloween."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and I don't know. Now, he thinks he's some ninja, doing some good deeds."

"The fu-"

"Katie!" Angel hissed, nodding her head toward a passing prefect.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said, winking at me.

"What's so bad about Ethan helping people? That's a good thing right?" I said.

"Ethan's kind of fucking it up…" Trent said, sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

"How?"

"Ask Cornelius."

"Why?"

"He beat the living shit out of him for giving Pinky a look and said that it was 'dishonorable' to look at women in such a way."

"So? Don't you guys take daily pleasure in beating Nerds up?"

"He's been attacking adults too… At night."

I gave Trent a surprised look and his gaze wouldn't meet mine. He was looking off at Tom pushing over an innocent freshman.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked him.

"Because… He's my friend. I can't hurt him." Trent explained, looking at me now.

"He's your friend, so he's your responsibility. You take care of it."

Angel and I began to walk away. We were down the steps before Trent finally called out to me.

"I'll pay you." He said, quietly.

"How much?"

"Fifty bucks."

"Deal."

"Thanks, Katie."

"You're welcome… But why do you care so much?"

"I don't want to see my friend in prison…"

For once, I'll admit that I cut Trent a little slack that day. Angel and I made our way to the Library to ask Cornelius where he had seen Ethan run off to.

"Sweetie. I'm comin' with you." Angel said, looking straight ahead.

"Are you serious?" I said, looking at her.

"I haven't gotten into any action since I got here, and I want my fair share now."

"Alright, but we're getting Jimmy to help."

I wasn't about to go into this without any muscle on my side. I'll even split the pay with him evenly if I have to. We finally reached the Library where we saw Cornelius surrounded by a circle of Nerds. We approached them. I smiled at Melvin before I spoke up and he smiled back.

"Cornelius. Where are you?" I asked as I pushed my way through the Nerds.

"H-Here." Cornelius said in a quivering voice.

When I saw him, I cringed a little bit. He looked awful. He had two black eyes, a cut up face, and a busted lip. I walked up to him and took his hand, giving him a comforting smile. He smiled back for a minute and then grimaced in pain because his jaw hurt.

"Cornelius. Where did Ethan go?" I asked simply.

"He's headed to the In-and-Out Motel. That's where most of the Goths hang out now." Cornelius said quietly.

"Thanks, Cornelius." I said, letting go of his hand.

The Nerds stared at me for a minute and then let me get out of the circle.

"Come on, Angel let's go find Jimmy." I said.

He wasn't that hard to find. Since there weren't many errands being thrusted at him anymore, Jimmy found himself hanging out in his room more and more. I found him on his bed, contemplating.

"Jimmy. I need your help." I said, entering his room.

"Not interested." He said simply, not even looking at me.

"I'll give you half of my reward."

"How much?"

"Twenty-five for me and twenty-five for you."

"Deal."

He got off his bed quickly and stared at me.

"So, what's up?" He asked, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh! Right. Ethan got a ninja costume from his mom this year and now he thinks he's a ninja and is 'helping' people." I explained.

Jimmy stared at me for a minute and then rolled his eyes.

"Forget it. You're insane." He said falling back onto his bed.

"It's true Jimmy. She ain't lyin'." Angel said.

"Of course she's lyin'! It's fucking crazy." Jimmy shouted, glaring at her.

"He's attacking adults. He's gonna get arrested. You'd be doing the Goths a favor." I said calmly.

"I thought you hated them?" He asked, looking at me now.

"I do. It's just that… I don't know. Ethan's gonna get hurt or in trouble. As much as I don't like Salem or her Clique, I still told Trent I'd help him."

"I didn't tell Trent I'd help. Why should I help you?"

"Could you really sleep at night knowing that you refused to help two girls stop a raging, teenage ninja and that resulted in them getting hurt? Did you see Cornelius this afternoon? His face is destroyed."

"Alright, fine! You crazy bitch… I'll help you."

"Thanks, Jimmy. I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah, whatever…"

So, the three of us left for Bullworth Town and headed for the In-And-Out Motel where we found Mr. Martin writhing on the ground in pain and holding his balls, which had been brutally kicked a few minutes ago. Ms. Kopke was screaming. I asked them where Ethan had run off to and they said towards Old Bullworth Vale, saying something about spreading justice to the guilty. We ran off to find him.

When we reached Old Bullworth Vale, it was a total mess. Someone had egged almost every house and car. People were screaming and complaining. Some were calling the cops. We knew we had to act quickly and find Ethan before the cops did. We followed the destruction to the park where we found Ethan sitting under a tree, meditating. We walked up to him.

"So, you wish to challenge me, warrior?" Ethan said calmly, not opening his eyes.

Jimmy and I exchanged looks.

"We need to play along. Challenge him to a fight to defend his honor." I whispered.

"What the fuck? That's stupid." Jimmy hissed.

"Just do it!" I growled and he groaned and turned to Ethan's sitting form.

"Ethan. I challenge you to a fight to defend your honor." Jimmy grumbled.

"Excellent!" Ethan said and opened his eyes.

Like lightning, Ethan pinned Jimmy to the ground and began his assault of attacks. I could hear the sirens of cop cars approaching and I began to panic.

"Come on, Jimmy. Kick his ass!" I screamed, worrying that he might lose the fight.

"I'm trying you crazy bitch!" He growled as he took another punch to the face.

Angel and I looked at each other and exchanged looks of worry.

"Angel, let's just jump him now." I whispered quietly.

"And hurt Jimmy's pride?" Angel said.

"What?"

"This is a fight to defend one's honor. If we intervene, we'll only bring shame to Jimmy."

"You aren't serious, are you?"

Angel said nothing for a few minutes and then smirked at me.

"No." We both exchanged looks and then tackled Ethan with a loud shriek.

"Get the costume off of him!" I shouted to Angel as Ethan squirmed underneath us.

"I'm tryin'! I'm tryin'!" Angel said, her voice full of frustration.

"Why the fuck are there so many ties?" Jimmy growled.

We somehow were able to successfully get the costume off of Ethan before the police showed up. They stared at us for a couple of minutes, four disheveled kids and one of them without clothes, in utter confusion. They told us to stop fooling around and got back in their cars. I laughed again, uncontrollably, letting Angel join me. We were like that the whole way back to Bullworth, back to Trent, who stared at us like we were maniacs, and back to the Boy's Dorm. There, Jimmy angrily shouted at us as we left laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY?"

Halloween is going to be pretty interesting this year.


	9. Chapter I: This Is Your School Filler I

_Hello everyone. It's been awhile. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to upload. School and my home life have been driving me nuts. Anyways, I would like address a few things. Thank you to everyone who voiced their concerns about my dad. It really means a lot and I was shocked that you guys said anything. I really appreciate it. Another thing I would like to address would be a reviewer's comment. It's a guest, so I don't know who you are. Okay. To your first question, Katie has no idea about Lola's sexual escapades. Whore is just a general insult most girls use even if the person they are saying it to is as prude as ever. Well, it's an insult that I use anyways. Secondly, in this story, Zoe and Jimmy aren't together anymore. They broke up over the summer. Zoe wanted older men and Jimmy is a man-whore. Enough said. Anyways, this is just a little filler that I wrote tonight to tell you guys that I am still alive and that the Halloween Part will becoming soon. I will be doing this periodically throughout the story. I hope you enjoy Angel's Adventure._

_Love & UFOs,_

_KatieLeeBooks_

* * *

**_Chapter I:_**

_This is Your School Part VIII 1/2_

_Angel's Adventure_

* * *

This all started a few nights ago. I knew I shouldn't have gotten that costume from that shady vendor, but it was so sexy. Sleek, black, and form-fittin'. I just added the extra accessories to make it just right. Dear God, what am I sayin'? This thing has been making me do some of the weirdest things. Every time I try to go to sleep, that thing calls out to me to try it on. And every time that I do, I end up blackin' out and wakin' up in my bed the next morning' in the costume. What the hell is goin' on?

* * *

I have been chasing this assailant for weeks now. Confusing old ladies who had their purses stolen for thieves, ruining private property and claiming it is ruining sacred ground, beating up the innocent, and letting pets free. This criminal must be stopped. I made my way up a drainage pipe to get a better view of my target from the roof above. When I got there, all I could see was the destruction he had left behind. _Damn it! He's quick…_

I climbed my way down the drainage pipe again and made my way to the new path of destruction. My high heels clicking against the pavement were the only sound I heard as I ran down the dark and cold streets of Bullworth Town. I could hear the crashes and bangs of a fight coming from an alley. It was four in the morning and this didn't sound like alley cats.

"Someone help me! He's trying to steal my wallet!" A man's voice shouted.

"No. You spent this money on dishonorable things. I will take it away from you so you will not do it again." Another man's voice said.

"Dude! I was only buying porn. Gimme a break!"

I scoffed at the conversation. _Men…_ I decided to leave my hiding place and make myself known. I stepped out into the streetlight and looked at my target. He was a male, African-American, and dressed in a ninja costume. He was big, but seemed stupid enough to not know what to do with it, or at least not properly know how to use it. The victim caught a glimpse of me and gave me a horrified face that read: Help me.

"You there, thief! Unhand that man!" I shouted.

My target turned to me. I was shaken for a moment. He look maniacal and stoic at the same time. I couldn't predict what he was going to do. He opened his mouth to speak. I stiffened up.

"You dare fight for this filthy pig?" He asked me.

"No. I fight for the innocent man that you are attacking." I said strongly.

He gave me a look.

"This man is not innocent. He is a lecherous pervert and needs to be punished." He growled.

"Yes. He is a lecherous man, but innocent of anything that what could cause him this kind of punishment." I said, looking my target square in the face.

"Your motives are muddled and your cause is misguided, for it is I that is doing the right thing, not you."

"We'll see about that."

I took a step forward and he did the same. I opened my mouth to say something and he took off down the other side of the alleyway. I started to go after him when a voice called out to me. It was the man. He reached out and grabbed my costume's leg. I helped him up and he thanked me twenty-five times. I assured him that it was fine and then made it clear that I had to go. I bolted off in the direction that my target went.

I had no leads on where he went and silently cursed to myself. I was never going to find him unless if something happened. It was the fact that I had to wait, that angered me. I started making my way towards the school when I heard the faint thud of footsteps. I even doubted if I heard it myself, but then I heard again. It was coming towards the In-and-Out Motel. I quietly made my way towards the building and silently slipped by the passed out manager at the desk. I heard some muffled conversation through one of the doors and decided to get closer. The muffled conversation turned into angry shouts and I decided that this was my time to get in there before things got serious. I kicked open the door.

There I saw my target, sitting on the floor meditating while a blonde boy in the local school's uniform was in mid-yell. They both stopped what they were doing to look at me. I gave them both a hard stare.

"Who the hell are you!? Catwoman!?" The blonde screeched out.

"I am Guardian and I am here to incarcerate that man." I said, pointing to my target.

"No way, man. Nobody's taking my friend."

He took a step forward and I readied myself for a possible fight. However, my target silently stopped the blonde and stood up. The blonde looked at my target with a look of confusion, but backed off.

"Leave, Trent. This is my fight." My target said.

"But Eth-" Trent started.

"Now!"

The blonde left grumbling and shut the broken door behind him. Both my target and I watched him go and then turned our attention back to each other. We said nothing for what seemed like hours until I finally took a step forward.

"Now you're mine!' I shouted, advancing quickly toward him.

As I ran toward him, I caught a glimpse of the clock. It read 6 'o clock. _Shit!_ I felt the affects of the change come over and I fell right into my target's arms. He caught me and held me as we both fell to the floor. I glared at him as I felt unconsciousness slowly drawing near. He cracked a smile that a grandfather would give to one of his grandchildren. I scowled at him.

"I will get you one day." I hissed, my eyes slowly closing.

"Yes. Just not tonight, Guardian." He said as my eyes finally shut and sleep overtook me.

* * *

The ninja lifted the young woman's body up off the floor and proceeded to carry her back to the school. They did this every night. He would wake up from some kind of slumber he never knew had overtaken him and would start his good deeds. Some time over the course of the night, she would appear and challenge him. They would never fight, for he would never strike a woman, but would escape her until 6 and then carry her back to bed when she passed out. This was usually his last deed of the night, for after leaving her room he would feel that overtaking slumber come to consume him.

He made it back in time before any of the students woke up and slipped into her building. He was especially quiet getting her to her room when he spotted a small, blonde girl making her way to the showers. When there, he laid her under her covers and began to stroke her hair. After a few minutes, he left and made his way to his own bed.

* * *

I woke up with the costume on and began to silently cry to myself. I hated that this was happenin' and wondered when it would stop. I pulled myself together quickly and began to get ready for the rest of the day. I skipped breakfast and went to my first class.

The rest of the day was borin' and uneventful. It all went by like a total blur. I found Katie after my second class, who looked just as pissed off and frazzled as I was. We began to talk about our day and I forced myself not to mention the whole costume fiasco. Suddenly, Katie and I made contact at Trent, who was staring straight at us and began to calmly walk over to us. I glared at him as he passed me.

"I need your help." He said simply.

_Yeah right…_

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think I'll help you?" Katie asked, glaring at him.

"Because if you don't, Ethan's gonna help this town to death."

_What?_

"What do you mean…?"

"Ethan got a ninja costume from his mom to wear this Halloween."

_Why does that seem so familiar…?_

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and I don't know. Now, he think's some ninja, doing some good deeds."

_Wait! Why is that so familiar? It's on the tip of my tongue. Oh God. I know this… Hey. Is that a prefect?_


	10. Chapter I: This Is Your School Part IX

_I have done it. It is done. Just one more Part to go and then Chapter I is finished. When that happens, we can focus on the Preps. Anyways, in other news, I made a deviantART page where I will be posting art and whatnot for you all to see. My name is KatieLeeArt. Check it out sometime. So, thank you for being patient and enjoy._

_Love & UFOs,_

_KatieLeeBooks_

* * *

_**Chapter I:**_

_This Is Your School Part IX_

_Halloween Part I_

* * *

I looked around as Zoe and I made our way to Bullworth Town to find costumes for the Halloween Dance. There was a silence between us as we walked. There was no tension or awkwardness, we were just enjoying the peace for once. It was Saturday and the dance was tomorrow. Being the poor kids that we were, Zoe and I decided that we would improvise on our costumes by going to Worn In and finding some hand-me-downs. When we finally made it to the store, I silently thanked Heaven above that the inside had some form of heating. The once cool, fall air had finally begun to turn chilly and the warmth was inviting. We began to pick through some of the racks as Nicky Charles, the store's owner, kept a watchful eye over us. As we searched, we showed off some of our finds.

"So, Zoe, what do you want to be for Halloween?" I asked as I rummaged through another rack of clothes.

"A zombie nurse, you?" Zoe asked, smiling affectionately at a pair of white tights.

"The Mad Hatter. My mom is helping me by making the hat." I said, looking at her.

"That's awesome. Do you know what Beatrice is being?"

"Yeah, she said something about being a Lise Meitner."

"Who?"

"She helped with the atom bomb or something… I don't know. I usually tune out Beatrice's nerd talk for the most part."

We laughed.

"What about the boys?" Zoe asked.

"No idea. I couldn't find Jimmy, Gary refused to tell me, and Petey said he hadn't decided yet." I replied, turning back to my clothes rack.

"God. I can only imagine what Gary is going as this year. I heard he went as a Nazi last year."

"You've gotta be kidding me? Wait. No. That sounds like Gary."

We laughed and went back to our separate searches. After we had found every thing we wanted, we returned to the school to go get Angel, Beatrice, and the boys to spend some time at the Carnival. We walked and talked together, laughing at someone's impression of a teacher or someone's costume idea. When we got to the tunnel, Gary thought it was a good idea to test out the acoustics by shouting at the top of his lungs and was promptly smacked in the back of the head by a pissed off Angel. He laughed it off, but you could clearly tell he was pissed off by it. I hadn't been to the Carnival before or any kind of carnival for that matter, but it reminded me of the fair that the next town over from my old town used to hold. They were both loud, dirty, and expensive. This place, however, had a lot more carnies. As I looked around, I noticed that there wasn't a lot to it. There were a few games, a prize tent, a couple of rides, a race kart track, and then the freak show. For whatever reason, the freak show seemed to call out to me, but Zoe wanted to get on the Big Squid. I complied and we got on the vomit-inducing ride. I was glad that I hadn't eaten anything before we got there. I looked at my friends as we were whirled around in the air. Smiling, laughing, screaming with joy, it was all around me, captured, like photographs, on my friends' faces as the world seemed to slow down and the loud, piercing music of the Carnival began to fade into quiet lullaby for this tender scene. _These are my friends. These are the moments we might always remember or soon forget. No matter what, however, I will always be beside them for these moments._

* * *

It was the flash of platinum hair that pulled me away from my fun. I saw it just before heading over another slope on the Canyon Ride. My joyful expression dropped from my face as I watched Trent slip into the Funhouse. I must have looked so strange. A frowning face amongst a sea of smiles. I smirked. _Just like always…_

* * *

The instant we got off the ride, I feigned motion sickness to get away from the group. For added affects, I stumbled away from them in search of the bathroom until I was out of their line of sight and then I made a beeline for the Funhouse. It wasn't open this early in the year because of repairs for last year's disaster. I shivered. Some of it was out of fear, the other out of excitement and pride. I could hear hushed voices from a few rooms over. I stalked to its entrance and strained my ear to hear what they were saying.

"Trent. I want my costume back." Ethan, definitely Ethan.

"No. Shut up. Last night you almost got caught by that Guardian bitch. Tom, did'ya get the keys?" Trent barked.

"Yeah. Right here, dude. But why do we need the keys to the AV Room and Dr. Crabblesnitch's office?" Tom asked.

"Sh! Shut up! Did you hear that?" Trent hissed.

I held my breath. _Oh fuck! They heard me…_ My whole body tensed up and I got myself ready to bolt for the door. I could hear Trent shuffle towards the entrance and I backed my body into the darkness. He stuck his head out and looked left, right, and then left again. _He's looking right at me…_ I was panicking. It had been awhile since I had done this sort of thing. Last year I had confidence, now all I have is fear. I almost scoffed at how pathetic I had become. Trent's head disappeared after he gave a satisfied nod. The voices began again. I left the darkness of my hiding spot.

"Dude. You're friggin' paranoid." Wade whispered.

"I know I am! Salem's got me by the balls after what happened with Mr. K. If I fuck this up, I'm screwed." Trent growled. _He he… You are so whipped._

"Jesus, Trent. Calm the fuck down. You still never told us what the keys are for." Tom said.

There was a silence before Trent spoke. I surmised it was due to a facial expression, most likely a smirk.

"The keys, my friends, are what we got cooked up for Halloween." Trent announced gleefully.

"Which is…?" Ethan asked.

"Salem said that there's gonna be a little black out at the Halloween Dance. When that happens, we call out the king himself. Once we got 'em where we want 'em, we'll be ruling this school again." Trent explained.

Suddenly, a crash filled the air. _Shit!_ I had backed up into a bucket in an attempt to leave. Without hesitation, I bolted and didn't look back. However, I realized my attempt at escape was in vain. I was one and they were many.

"Get back here, you!" Trent hollered.

_Fuck…_ Riding the Canyon Ride five times after going on the Big Squid was not a good idea. Feeling the couple pounds of junk food I had eaten before started to come up, I lost focus and tripped over a pipe. I couldn't hold it back any longer and I puked. _Eh… Gross._ I felt a hand grab my shoulder roughly, pull me to my feet, and slam me into a nearby wall. Another wave of junk food came up. My assailants laughed.

"Look what we got here, fellas. A rat." Trent teased, smirking.

The idiots laughed in unison and circled around me. My heart started to race. These guys were more dangerous than before and now completely unpredictable. I thought through possible escapes and realized I had none. _I really am a rat. A rat trapped in a corner._ I figured that if I couldn't escape, I might as well cause them as much pain as possible. My hands were shaking as I let them clench into fists.

"What do ya think we should do, Trent?" Ethan asked as Trent stepped toward me.

I watched him as he approached me. What once use to be a bi-curious idiot, turned into a paranoid, ruthless man slave to a dominating woman. _And everyone thought I had problems… _We locked eyes and I shot him a smirk, which he returned with his own. His smug look reflected someone I knew a long time ago. Someone I envied and hated. Someone who was so close to power and then lost it. Someone who was crazy. I was ripped from my thoughts when Trent grabbed me by the neck and held me above the ground. I swung wildly at him with my fists, but kept missing. I wasn't going to give up, however, so I kept swinging away. I slowly begin to feel a new sort of panic set in when I realized how little oxygen I was getting. I stopped punching the air and focused my attention on trying to break Trent's grip on my neck. He slammed me against the wall behind me and turned to his friends, who shared faces of excitement and bloodlust.

"Well, we can't have our plans for Halloween get out, now can we? So, let's just shut him up for awhile." Trent said smugly to his group of friends.

"Oh, please. Yes. Smack me around for awhile, Trent. That's the only thing you're good at, isn't it? Smacking around with men. Plus, you don't want to anger your little she-beast. You'll be in big trouble if you disappoint, just like you do in the sack. Can't blame you, though, when the only experience you've ever had was topping that closeted Jock, who, in the end, wanted nothing to do with you. By the way, how does it feel to be someone's little bitch for once?" _I shouldn't have said that._

Trent's smug expression fell away from his face and was replaced with something more terrifying than before: A grin. A maniacal, hate-filled grin. A grin that belong to someone with no control, no morals, no care, no sympathy, and no mercy. Someone that I used to be.

"Goodnight, Smith." Trent whispered as he brought his fist back behind him.

_Fuck…_ That was my last thought as the world went very, very dark.

* * *

"Gary! Gary! Where are you?" I shouted.

The park was closing early in fifteen minutes and we hadn't seen him since he went into the bathroom after his fifth go on the Canyon Ride. I was getting worried. He usually snuck off to do his own thing, but he was always right back, popping in out of nowhere, usually scaring Petey in the process. _Where are you…?_

"He probably went back to the dorms, Katie. He'll meet up with us later." Petey assured me as we made our way through the tunnel.

His words of assurance reverberated off the walls as the music of the Carnival began to truly fade. It was like a symbol of echoing words. Words that came from nowhere and were as empty as its origin. The music was a symbol of fun and lightheartedness that was burning away as we made our way back to our "prison". I looked back and saw the lights, the faces, the prizes, and a flash of platinum hair, although, that last one must have been in my imagination. I turned away from all of that and focused on the road ahead of me. _Something is wrong. Very, very wrong._

* * *

I was right. I got a knock on my door at about 12:23 in the morning. It was Nurse McRae with two police officers and Beatrice. They asked Zoe, Angel, and I to step out so they could ask all of us some questions. We looked at and thought the same thing: _What the hell is going on?_ We soon found out. When we got outside we saw Petey and Jimmy accompanied by Mr. Burton and two other police officers. _Where's Gary?_ I panicked a little and began to fear for the worst. _Does this have something to do with Gary?_ I finally spoke up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Dr. Crabblesnitch's office." Nurse McRae replied.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

It had to be the longest and coldest walk I had ever taken. I shuffled over to Jimmy, who offered me his arm. I found out that day that Jimmy is very, very warm and that he smells very, very good. Clasping my arms around his waist, we made our way inside. I let go of him when the heat of the building hit me. We followed the adults up the stairs to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. We could hear him muttering to himself.

"Now where did I put my keys? Ah! There you are. Children. Sit down. We have some grave news." Dr. Crabblesnitch instructed.

Some of us sat in the chairs, others stood. Dr. Crabblesnitch sighed, unable to look at his.

"Children. Yesterday, at 10:07 PM, Gary Smith was found severely injured in the Funhouse at Billy Crane's Travelling Carnival." He explained.

A gasp escaped the lips of everyone in the room. _Dear God…_ I looked at Jimmy, who was glaring at the wall behind Dr. Crabblesnitch's head. _He's blaming himself for this…_

"Right now, we just need to ask you a few questions." Dr. Crabblesnitch informed us as a policeman stepped forward with a pad and pen in either hand.

"Gary was found in the Funhouse earlier this evening by one of the employees. Did any of you accompany him inside?" The man asked.

We all answered "No."

"Did something seem off about Gary when you first arrived at the Carnival?" He was jotting down notes in his pad.

I almost snorted. _Something off about Gary? Yeah… How about all the time?_ I thought about it for a minute. _No. Nothing seemed wrong._ It was then that I realized that no one was speaking up.

"No. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary." I explained.

Everyone in the room looked at me. I kept staring at the police officer. He wrote down what I said and looked up at me from his notepad. He sighed and made his way over to me.

"Did he ever leave you group? Multiple times, I mean." He asked.

"No. He stayed with us the whole time until he left for the bathroom around 5:30. He said he wasn't feeling well." I answered.

"He wasn't headed for the bathrooms. He was headed for the Funhouse. I saw him." Jimmy said causing the tension to cut through the air like a blade as he still glared at the wall.

I whipped my head around with everyone else to stare at the standing ginger. He was still stone-faced and squinting. The police officer looked at him, recognized the face from a few minor offenses last year, and wrote down his statement.

"Do you have any idea as to why he would go there, even though it was closed this time of year?" Another officer asked. The man with the notepad shot him a glare and then turned back to Jimmy.

"I don't know, but Gary doesn't do anything without a reason. If he went to the Funhouse, there was a reason for it. He just got caught." Jimmy explained, finally looking at the officer.

"By who, boy?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know, but they aren't friendly. Whatever Gary heard, I'm sure they didn't want him spreading it around." Jimmy said, looking at Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"So, this wasn't a simple mugging. You really think someone was out to get him?" The other officer asked.

"I'm not saying they were out to get him. I'm saying that he heard something that he shouldn't have." Jimmy stated, looking at the officer.

"Well, we'll just have to ask him in the morning…" Dr. Crabblesnitch sighed.

"You won't get anything out of him. Gary doesn't snitch." Petey whispered.

Dr. Crabblesnitch threw up his arms in defeat and dismissed us all back to our dorms. We made our way out of his officer and down the stairs. Before anyone could notice, I slipped away from the group and made my way to the Infirmary. I was so glad that the door was unlocked. I saw Gary lying in his bed, asleep. I tip toed over his bed and stared at him for a minute. _Oh my God… He looks terrible._ I reached out a hand to stroke his hair from his swollen and bruised face. _What did they do to you?_ Suddenly, his hand shot up and grasped my wrist in an iron grip. His eyes shot open and he shot me a glare until he realized who it was he was glaring at. I gave him a weak smile and he let go. I sat down on the side of the bed and we stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, looking into his brown, expressionless eyes.

He turned away from my gaze and glared at the row of beds to his right. I sighed.

"Gary. You need to tell me someth-" Suddenly, the sound of light, quick footsteps were making their way to the Infirmary door. _Shit! It's Nurse McRae!_

I jumped up from the bed and was about to run out when Gary gripped my wrist again. I could hear her fumbling with her keys. He drew me in close. A sound of relief escaped her lips at finding the correct key. Closer. The key is in the lock.

"Halloween. Watch out for-" Gary croaked out. The sound of the door opening cut him off.

I bolted as fast as I could. Out the door, down the stone steps, avoided prefects, turned left for the Girl's Dorm, hid from Ms. Peabody, and made it to my room without a hitch. I threw myself on the bed and pulled my blanket to my chin. My breathing was so heavy and strained from all the running and the fear; the fear of what Halloween will bring. I stared out my windows as my breathing slowed to a normal pace and my heart stopped pounding so hard. I wasn't sleeping tonight.


End file.
